A Love That Will Last
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Takes place after the Ugly Betty series finale. I love the idea of Daniel and Betty ending up together and this story pays homage to them and to one of my favorite TV shows. Follow Betty and Daniel as their friendship evolves into something more, as they share a life together and discover that their love is most definitely a love that will last.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Date

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 1

As she replayed that moment in her mind for the millionth time that day, Betty Suarez didn't even notice what time it was until her co-worker Diane came into her office.

"Hey Betty, I need your signature on this before you leave."

"Huh? Leave?" Betty asked in a daze.

"Yes leave. You said to let you know when it was 5 o'clock because you had to prepare for a dinner later."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I totally forgot. My heads in the clouds today."

"Or just since lunch, so what happened exactly?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened, I just ran into an old friend who wants to get together for dinner tonight. Why would that be weird? Cause it's not."

"Wow, whoever they are they really did a number on you. Is it safe to say it's a guy?"

"It's not a guy, well I mean yes Daniel is a guy because he's certainly not a woman. I mean, have you ever heard of a woman named Daniel, no right. Right, so let me just sign this and then I'll be on my way."

Betty snatched the file out of Diane's hand and scribbled her signature before handing it back to her, muttering a goodbye and heading out of the office. Betty knew if she stayed around any longer she'd have to suffer through more questions. She really liked Diane but boy could that woman get you worked up. So she had dinner plans with Daniel, they've gone to dinner before. Of course he'd never come all the way to another country to ask her before. Betty needed someone to talk to and as she got to her apartment, or flat as they say in London, she couldn't think of anyone else to call but her Scottish best friend.

"Hello?"

"Christina hey, what's up girlfriend?"

"Okay what's wrong?"

"What? Nothings wrong I just wanted to call and say hi. Is that such a crime?"

"It is when you start talking like Betty from the block, now spill."

Betty took a deep breath before uttering it out in one long sentence.

"Okay so today I'm walking back to the office from a lunch meeting and you will never guess who I ran into. I'll tell you, I ran into Daniel."

"Daniel? As in Daniel Meade? As in your old boss at Mode? The same arse that let you go off to London without so much as a goodbye, that Daniel Meade?"

"Yes, so anyway we sit down and talk and he tells me that he left Mode and made Wilhelmina sole editor in chief."

"You're serious?"

"Wait there's more, so then he tells me he was sorry for not seeing me before I left and after I asked him if he's going back to New York and he says that he's gonna stay around here for a while, as in London. And after that he asked if he could take me to dinner, tonight."

"Whoa, Daniel asked you out? Like on a date?"

"What no, don't be silly. It's just dinner."

"Well if it's just dinner then why are you driving yourself crazy?"

"I don't know."

"Well if you ask me it sounds like he asked you out and came halfway across the bloody world to do it. So … what are you gonna wear?"

"What does it matter what I wear?"

"Well don't you know by now? What you wear sets the tone for the dinner. Dress too sexy and it's a date, dress casual and it's just a dinner between friends."

"Well what about what he's wearing?"

"Trust me, you know Daniel better than anyone. You'll know if it's a date or not. So like I was saying before, what are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea. It's like I completely forgot what's in my closet."

"Ooh what about that dress I sent you when you first came out here. You know the navy blue one?"

"What? No way, that dress sets way too much of a date-y tone, don't you think?"

"Trust me, wear that dress. It'll be fine you'll see."

"I don't know Christina."

"Oh for Pete's sake if you don't wear that dress I'll come over there and put it on you myself."

"Okay fine I'll wear the dress."

"Good, now how are you gonna do your hair?"

"Hold on Christina, I'm getting another call."

Betty looked at her phone screen and immediately saw Daniels picture.

"Oh my god, it's him."

"Okay go on, answer it. I'll call you tomorrow to see how the date went. Bye."

Christina hung up before Betty could retort. She instead rolled her eyes and answered the call.

"Daniel, hi."

"Hey Betty, um I'm just calling to see what time you want me to pick you up for dinner tonight?"

"Um, okay. How about 8 o'clock?"

"Sounds great, I guess I'll see you at 8 then. Okay bye."

"Bye."

Was it Betty's imagination or did Daniel sound … nervous. He sounded like he did when he was putting off doing something because he was uneasy. Was he still mad at her and reconsidering dinner? That wasn't the impression she got earlier when they talked. Could it be … it's not that crazy to think, Mrs. Meade did mention something to her at her going away party. When she first heard it she thought it was just Mrs. Meade being her eccentric self, but could there be some truth to that? Did Daniel have feelings for her? And more so did she have feelings for him?

"So I'm definitely wearing the blue dress then."

She said as she headed off to shower before getting dressed.

Betty checked herself once more in the mirror before her doorbell rang. She went and pressed the intercom button.

"Hello, Daniel?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm downstairs."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"You sure? I can come up."

"No, it's no problem. Be down in a jiffy."

Jiffy? What the heck is a jiffy? Well, Betty didn't have time to worry about that, instead she put on her coat, grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs. There were two doors at the entrance of her apartment building, one wooden and one frosted glass. Once she opened the wooden door she could see a blurry man leaning against a car. She closed the glass door behind her and turned around just as a gust of wind came by, sweeping her hair behind her. And when she looked up, there he was. Leaning against the town car, wind blowing in his mess of hair as he smiled at her. Betty looked at him as she made her way down, eyeing his outfit trying to make heads or tails of this whole date thing, as Daniel moved from the car and walked towards her. Betty was so focused on Daniel, she forgot to watch where she was stepping and ended up placing her foot on the edge of the step, causing her to fall forward. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the cold, hard, concrete, but instead she fell into something warm. It was Daniel's arms, he had seen her falling and filled the space between her and the floor. He caught her and lifted her slightly, placing her feet first on the sidewalk beside him.

"I see some things haven't changed." he said with a chuckle.

"Yes well, not even moving an ocean away could change that. Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime. So you hungry yet?"

"I'm starving, someone hogged my lunch hour today."

"Well I'm sure someone, is more than going to make it up to you. Shall we?" Daniel said as he held the car door open for Betty. She gave him a smile and slid in the town car. He followed and then they were off.

"So where are we going?" Betty asked.

"Oh it's a great little spot I found on one of my business trips. You're gonna love it."

"Oh great. I'm really glad we're doing this."

"Me too. I … no never mind, it's not important."

"What? Tell me?"

"It's nothing, I was just debating whether or not to get you flowers."

Flowers? That definitely sounds like a date thing.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but I thought they might be a little … oh we're here."

Betty silently cursed their quick trip, she wanted to know why Daniel didn't bring her flowers. Was it because he didn't want her to think this was a date? Or because it was one and he didn't want to be cliché? Her train of thought was interrupted by Daniel extending his hand to her as they got out of the car. For a second she thought she was having deja` vu of Hilda's wedding, when Daniel extended his hand asking her to dance. She placed hers in his and couldn't help but smile up at Daniel. Once she was out of the car his hand gently slid from hers as he offered his arm in its place. Betty linked her arm in his as they made their way inside. Once they walked inside Betty could see clearly the ambiance. Dark lighting, candles everywhere as well as couples. It seemed everywhere she turned people were on dates, which begged the question, was she on one?

"Hello and welcome back Mr. Meade. We have your regular table set up in the back, please follow me."

"Regular table?" Betty asked both wearily and excited.

Daniel didn't answer, but instead chuckled and took a deep breath as he led Betty through the restaurant. They arrived at a table for two against the wall as the maitre `d turned to them and said.

"May I take your coats?"

Betty opened her coat and slid it down her arms, handing it to him. She gave him a smile of thanks before hearing Daniel's voice.

"Wow Betty, you look amazing. Great dress."

"Thanks, Christina sent it to me as a welcome present. I haven't even worn it yet, I was waiting for a special occasion. And what could be more special than friends reuniting."

She said as calmly as she could. Was she being flirty of off putting, even she couldn't tell. Daniel didn't say anything, he just gave her a smile and went to pull out her chair for her, but the maitre `d beat him to it. They sat down and were handed menus. Betty listened as Daniel told her what was good and as she sat there Betty decided that she wasn't going to ruin her evening trying to figure out of this was a date or not. She was just going to enjoy herself and enjoy quality time with Daniel, which if she was being honest was something she had been sorely missing.

Once Betty put her mind to rest, dinner went great. She and Daniel laughed and talked through all the courses. Before she knew it they were finishing dessert, and that's when the check came. Daniel reached for it, but Betty being who she was spoke up.

"Daniel you don't have to, I'd be more than happy to …"

"Don't even think about it. I invited you out remember, besides you can consider this my official apology for how I behaved before you left."

Betty didn't give him anymore of an argument, although it did raise the question she had abandoned at the beginning of their meal. One of the first things her sister had taught her about dating was that if the guy paid it was a date, and as much as Betty had enjoyed herself tonight, she needed to put this to bed once and for all. As they got up to leave, their coats were returned to them. Daniel helped Betty put hers on before putting on his own and slipping the Maitre`D a tip.

"Always a pleasure sir. I hope you two have a wonderful rest of your night."

"Thank you." Daniel said, before placing his hand on Betty's back and leading her back the way they came. When they got outside Betty was perturbed to see the street was empty.

"Where's the car?" she asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could maybe go for a walk. It's such a nice night."

"Sounds great."

Betty said as she felt nervous all of a sudden. A walk? What did he mean by a walk?

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, why?" she lied.

"Because when I suggested we go for a walk you turned white like a ghost. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. Other than it being a nice night, is there another reason you wanted to take a walk?" she inquired, hoping she wasn't being too obvious about where this was going.

"Okay, you caught me." Daniel started as Betty's heart leaped to her throat.

"I just didn't want tonight to end yet. I mean I've missed you and now that you're a big magazine editor I didn't know how much time you'd be able to give me."

Betty let out a sigh of relief, so this was a thing just between friends. If that was the case she should be happy, right?

"Daniel, you know I'll always make time for you. If our friendship has shown anything, it's that. I've missed you too you know."

"Good, when you left I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"I could never." she said as she linked her arm with his and pulled him down the busy London street.

They walked around for what seemed like forever, talking about everything from her new job, to what Daniel had been doing in his spare time. They walked by a row of houses with flowers poking out of the iron gate bars, and as they passed one with yellow petals Daniel picked one and handed it to Betty.

"Here you go, best money can buy."

"Why thank you. You know these remind me of the flowers I had at my going away party."

"Yeah, you're right they do."

"Wait, how would you know that?"

"Well, I may have stood outside and watched it. I couldn't bring myself to go in though."

"Why not?" Betty asked, awaiting his answer.

"Well you leaving was really hard for me, and I didn't think I could handle saying goodbye. You should know though, my mom tried really hard to get me inside."

"Yeah, I saw her that night." it was at that moment Betty decided that it's now or never and to just go for it.

"She said something interesting to me."

"What?"

"Well I asked her if you were coming, and if you hated me for leaving. And she said that you didn't hate me, it was just that me leaving was really hard for you … and that you might not even realize why."

As soon as she said that, they both went quiet.

"Really? What did she think was the reason?"

Betty took a deep breath as she realized they were standing in front of her building. She walked up a couple of steps, before sitting down.

"She thought that, maybe, you had feelings for me."

"Feelings?" Daniel said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, crazy right? Sounds like she had one to many glasses of champagne."

"You know she said the same thing to me, right before I offered you that promotion. She said I was acting out because of it and that I needed to give you a reason to stay."

They sat in silence for a moment before Betty finally spoke.

"Well, is it true?"

Daniel looked up at her and took a beat before answering.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I've thought about it ever since you left. Nothing was the same and it didn't take me long to realize why. I know leaving Mode was the right decision, I haven't regretted it since the day I left. But even after that something was still bothering me and I thought maybe if I made things right with you that would fix it."

"And did it?"

"Well I definitely feel better, but that wasn't it. I guess I just can't get what my mother said out of my mind. What about you?"

"Daniel, I don't know what to say. To be honest I've been trying to figure out if tonight was a date or not. And all I can come up with is that we have a good time together, we always have."

"Betty look, all I know is that I feel like there's something more here, and if you feel that too don't you think that we both deserve to see what can become of it." Daniel said as he stood up on the step.

"Daniel, I don't know what I feel. But I do know that I've missed having you in my life and if we go down that road, there's no turning back. We've always been really close, that can get confusing for anyone. I just know that I don't want to lose you again." Betty said as she stood up. Daniel let out a huff before giving her a smile and saying

"You're probably right, as usual. I promise you're not going to lose me okay. You mean too much to me for me to let that ever happen … again." Daniel said as he pulled her in for a hug. Betty squeezed him like her life depended on it. She felt uneasy, but knew that they were doing the right thing. They both pulled away, while still holding onto each other.

"You okay?" he asked

"I have you back in my life, I'm great."

"Good, well I guess I should get going. You probably have an early morning tomorrow."

"Well why don't you stop by, you can bring that resume. You do still want to stay in London, don't you?"

"Of course, I think I just need to find the right magazine for me. Go on a little journey of discovery, that's what this trip was about after all."

"Good, well goodnight Daniel." Betty said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away, suddenly realizing how close they were and before she knew it her lips were on his. She had no idea who initiated the kiss but all of a sudden she didn't care. It wasn't like anything she'd experienced before. They both pulled back for a second, before Daniel pounced with a kiss that was both passionate and tender, while at the same time sweet. They stopped kissing when a gust of cold wind hit their cheeks. With their faces still an inch away from each other, Betty was the first to speak.

"Well, there's definitely something there."

"Yeah, I'll say."

"When did that happen." Betty said, breathless and flustered.

"I have no idea, one day you were just Betty and the next I'm flying across the world to find you."

"So, you really want to see what happens? Because there's no going back after we cross that line."

"I'm pretty sure that line was destroyed by that kiss."

"Probably, so now what? We date?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we're way past the getting to know you phase. How about we just be us, with some more kissing." Daniel said as he gave her a sweet peck.

"Wait Daniel, we just jumped from zero to sixty and you know what?"

"What?"

"It's not weird, or awkward. Right? I am completely at ease."

"Me too, its like, oh I'm kissing Betty. No big deal."

"I think this is going to be okay."

"Me too. Now I'm going to walk away before I ruin it."

"Okay, but first." Betty said before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Yup, still good."

"Mhmm, so you wanna have lunch tomorrow?"

"I would love to. Just come by my office tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight Betty."

"Goodnight Daniel."

Betty felt cold once she was out of Daniel's arms, but it didn't really bother her. She watched as Daniel walked around her corner and had to pinch herself to make sure she didn't just dream what happened. She and Daniel had just stepped into a new place, and it felt great, natural even. Now she had to run upstairs and call Christina and thank her for making her wear the blue dress.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Whole New World

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 2

Betty woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. For the short time she had been in London, she felt as though a ghost had been following her around and yesterday she came face to face with her ghost in the middle of a busy London square. And then went to dinner with him and by the end of the night he wasn't a ghost anymore, he was her boyfriend. Well she wasn't exactly sure what he was, but it was definitely different. After she had come back in her apartment she was tempted to call Christina and tell her all that had happened, but figured she would wait until she knew for sure what was going on between her and Daniel. Which she would most likely figure out later when he came to her office to take her to lunch. Betty was both excited and nervous, much like she had been the night before, to see what their new relationship looked like in the light of day. And in order for that to happen she had to get to work. When she came in she made sure to avoid Diane as much as she could, the last thing she needed during this delicate time was someone asking her a bunch of questions she had no answers to. She managed to make it as far as her 10 o'clock meeting before she heard her name being called in an all too familiar shrill tone.

"Betty!"

"Oh, hi Diane."

"I have been looking all over for you. These arrived for you this morning." Diane said as she handed Betty a familiar looking yellow bouquet.

"And there was a card." she said as she handed Betty the small white envelope. All thoughts of keeping Diane's questions at bay flew out the window as Betty practically tore the envelope open to reveal a card in a handwriting she knew all too well. It read ' _If we're really doing this, then I wanted to do this right. See you at lunch. - Daniel'_

Betty was too touched to speak, but that didn't stop Diane.

"So, am I correct to assume those are from your 'friend' you had dinner with last night?"

"Yes they are." Betty said as she took a whiff of the sweet smelling flowers.

"It went well then?"

"Very, we actually decided to see if things can work between us as more than friends."

"Betty that's great news. Obviously you must be quite smitten with him, you're practically glowing."

"Actually I don't exactly know how I feel yet; we've been friends for so long. I mean it's not like I never thought about it. I just never really entertained the idea because I never thought he would see me in that way, ever. But last night he was the one who practically insisted that we give this a try. And he is an amazing guy, and I can't remember the last time I felt this happy, no scratch that I'm not just happy I feel very peaceful. Like everything is right in the world, I only ever felt like this once before and come to think of it he was there for that too. I don't even know where these feelings are coming from but ever since last night I've been looking back and realizing that things have been different between us for a while now. I can't even find the right words to explain it and trust me I can always find the words."

"I know you just went on there for a good five minutes."

"I'm sorry; I've just been keeping this in for a while now, probably longer than that."

"Well I couldn't be happier for you." Diane said just as she exited Betty's office. Turns out the way you get Diane to not ask any questions is if you giver an overwhelming abundance of answers. But now that Betty had gotten started she couldn't stop. It was like her mind was on overdrive, and she was enjoying every minuet of it. Lunchtime couldn't come soon enough.

At almost exactly 12 o'clock on the dot Betty's heart did back flips when she heard someone knock on her door. She looked up from her laptop screen to see Daniel standing in her doorway.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"My how the tables have turned. I remember when I was the one behind the desk and you would walk into my office."

"Yes well, your office was much bigger." Betty said as she stood up and walked around to the front of her desk.

"Well it's not the size of the office that matters; it's how you use it. I see you got the flowers."

"Yes I did, they're beautiful. Thank you Daniel, I love them."

"Good."

Betty hadn't noticed how close Daniel had gotten and before she knew it they were almost face to face.

"Hi." was all she could find to say.

"Hi." he said right back "You ready for lunch?"

Betty had almost completely forgotten about lunch, and it wasn't like her to forget about eating. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about seeing Daniel; the reason for their meeting had completely slipped her mind. So she simply replied with a nod and linked her arm in his and they were off.

"So, where would you like to go?" Daniel asked as they walked through the door and out on to the bustling London street.

"Well, there's this really cute bistro around the corner. I eat there practically everyday, I mean they don't know my name or anything but they do know my lunch order."

"Sounds great, I'm happy to see you've really made a life for yourself over here. You're really embracing it, although I don't know what else I would expect from you. You've always been adaptable."

"Yes and speaking of which, how are you adapting? Any headway on that journey of self discovery?"

"I've been looking into some things."

"Which means you haven't done anything yet, come on Daniel I know you. Who do you think you're talking to here?"

"I'm glad to see that us dating has in no way affected your ability to call me out on my crap."

Betty didn't know why but as soon as the words left Daniels mouth, she froze. A second ago it was business as usual between them with even a little bit of flirting put in, but once the word dating came into the picture Betty was reminded of everything she had been thinking about since she woke up that morning. Her head started to swarm again but the sound of Daniel's voice pulled her out of it.

"Betty?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out there for a second, is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine, I was just thinking. Um, well I was thinking that if you wanted I could set up a meeting with my boss, Mr. Dunne. I mean you do want to go back into publishing right? It is what you're good at and he is the biggest name in publishing over here so that makes the most sense."

"You're right it does, which is why I have a meeting with him next week."

"You do?"

"I do, because I knew that you would try and set something up but I wanted to do it on my own. Like I said yesterday, I want to earn it myself, although a glowing recommendation from you wouldn't hurt. Isn't this where you usually say something encouraging or squeak-like."

"Honestly I'm speechless, Daniel, I'm so proud of you. You said you were going to do it on your own and you did. I can't wait to see what happens next."

Betty didn't realize how true those words were, but after they came out she realized she wasn't just talking about Daniel's interview, she was talking about their relationship as well, and just like that the words dating and relationship didn't seem to scare her anymore.

The drapes on Betty's windows were about to be permanently damaged with the amount of times she pushed them aside to look past them, but she couldn't help it. She was too excited, and for multiple reasons. The first was that Daniel was on his way over to tell her how his meeting with Mr. Dunne had gone earlier that day, Betty had tried to get it out of him but he insisted that he wanted to tell her when they were alone. Another reason Betty was so eager for Daniel to arrive was because tonight they were celebrating their two week anniversary as a new couple, and what an amazing two weeks it was. Betty smiled to herself as she remembered all the moonlit walks and late night talks, as well as all the other romance she and Daniel had managed to squeeze into the short span of two weeks. Daniel said it was because he had to make up for all the time they had wasted not being together although if you asked Betty she liked it better that they evolved into this and that it wasn't a spontaneous get together but rather a substantial one. But probably the biggest reason Betty was pacing a whole in her floor, was that it was Family Call Day. Before Betty had left she made a schedule with her family to video chat once a month so that they wouldn't miss each other so much and so they could fill each other in on all the new and exciting things happening in everyone's life. So tonight when Betty made that call she would finally tell her family about Daniel. It wasn't that she was keeping her new relationship a secret, she just wanted to make it special and what could be more special than announcing it on Family Call Day, or rather night on her end.

The call from her family was scheduled to come in at 8 o'clock her time, it was ten minuets to now and Daniel wasn't there yet. At five minuets before Betty received a text from her boyfriend, she got butterflies every time she said that, saying that he was running late but wanted her to start the call without him. At 8 like clockwork she received a request to video chat from Justin Suarez; she figured he would be the one most likely to grasp the concept. She clicked accept without haste, and was soon greeted by the smiling faces of her sister and brother-in-law, her nephew, and her dad all saying hello at once.

"Hey Everybody!" Betty said loudly in response to them all.

"Okay Aunt Betty I have some big news for you." Justin announced over the rest of the family.

"Yeah, but mine's bigger so you are gonna have to wait." Hilda chimed in after.

"Hold on, one person at a time." Betty instructed, she didn't mind playing mediator for her family again, it felt just like old times.

"Okay Justin, what is your big news?"

"Well, I got the lead in my professional acting class' big final production. They're doing this play called,"

"Yes Justin we are all very proud of you but my news trumps that. Okay so Betty,"

"Not fair mom, okay so like I was saying."

"Elena is moving back from California!" Ignacio hollered over everyone.

"Okay okay that's it!" Bobby finally cut in.

"Hold on Chipmunk, I got this. Alright listen up, we're gonna take turns one at a time to talk to Betty, cause all this screamin' over each other is givin' me a headache. Okay Justin's up first, then you Mr. Suarez, and me and you will go last okay Hilda?"

At that moment she was so glad that her family had Bobby there to take care of things on her behalf. She sat and listened as Justin told her all about his leading role and his love life, things were going great with Austin. Next up her father told her how Elena, his nurse girlfriend, was moving back to New York and was going to be living with him in their house in queens. Betty couldn't be happier to hear that her dad would no longer be alone in that big house ever since Hilda, Bobby, and Justin had moved to their great Manhattan apartment. Finally it was Hilda's turn to talk.

"Okay so, get ready because Bobby and I have some pretty big news for you."

"Great, I actually have some pretty big news for you guys." as if by fate, right after the mention of her big news the doorbell rang.

"Hold on guys."

Betty got up to answer the intercom.

"Daniel?" Betty whispered, not wanting to spoil her surprise.

"Yeah, why are you whispering?

"Because I don't want my family to know who it is, I didn't say anything yet."

"Okay well buzz me in already. I brought champagne."

"Okay well when you come up knock on the door and that way when I open it, surprise you'll be there and we can tell them together."

"Got it."

Betty ran back to the laptop, trying to think of what to say.

"Who was it?" her sister asked as soon as she sat back down.

"Nothing, okay so you were going to tell me your surprise?"

"Yeah well … I'm pregnant!"

Betty and Hilda screamed at the same time, making all the ears of their family members start ringing.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, we found out a couple of weeks ago. I would've called sooner but with everything that happened I just wanted to make sure before I said anything, you know?"

Betty could barely believe the irony.

"Trust me, I completely understand. But yay! That is so exciting, I'm so happy for you Hilda, you too Bobby."

"Thanks chipmunk, okay so what's your big news?"

"Actually, that's my surprise knocking on my door."

Betty got up and practically ran to answer the door. She opened it and there was Daniel with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Hey." he said

"Hi." Betty said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss hello to which he gladly reciprocated. Betty had to cut the kiss short, as much as she didn't want to.

"Come on." Betty whispered.

"Betty who's at the door, come on already don't you know it's rude to keep a pregnant woman waiting?"

"Sorry Hilda, I had to open the door for …"

"Me! Hi everyone." Daniel said as he stepped out from behind the open door.

"Oh my god, is that Daniel? What are you doing in London?" Hilda said as Daniel took Betty's place at the laptop while she shut the door.

"Actually, I'm here to see Betty. Well actually I'm seeing Betty. Uh…"

"What Daniel's trying to say is that he came to London to see me and we started dating. We're dating. There I said it."

At the announcement of that everyone stopped talking. Daniel was the first one to break the silence as he whispered to Betty,

"They're not talking, is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure, they're probably just processing. Hilda, Papi, Justin? Did we lose you?"

"Well it's about time!" Hilda said surprising them both.

"What?" Betty and Daniel said in unison.

"Yeah Aunt Betty, I mean it was totally obvious that you guys had a thing for each other."

"It was?" Betty asked.

"Oh yeah, even I noticed." Ignacio added.

"Really Papi, you too?"

"Oh come on, you two had to know this was gonna happen eventually. Betty you spent almost everyday together for four years." he replied.

"Yeah but we were just friends then, these feelings are brand new."

"Very new." Daniel chimed in.

"Maybe to you guys but everyone knows that you can't be just friends with someone of the opposite gender, or same gender, well it all depends on which one you're attracted to. Feelings always develop it's the law of nature." Hilda explained.

"Yeah, you think I planned to fall for my nurse. It's just what happened." Ignacio said in agreement with his eldest daughter.

"And obviously it was Daniel who had feelings first." Justin said after.

"How can you tell?" Daniel asked.

"Um duh, you flew across the ocean to find her; you don't do that for 'just a friend'."

"That's true." Bobby finally spoke.

"Okay, so I'm taking this as you guys are okay with this?" Betty asked wearily.

"Of course! We love Daniel! And besides he's rich, handsome, and a good kisser." Hilda said.

"Yeah I know." the words were out of Betty's mouth before she could stop them and the smug look Daniel was giving her wasn't helping.

"Wait how do you know that?" Bobby asked, suddenly curious.

"We made out at a fashion show like 3 years ago, it's no big deal."

Betty could see that things were getting crazy on the other end of the video chat so she decided it was time to say goodbye.

"Okay well I love you guys and I'll see you next month, okay bye." and with that she practically slammed her laptop shut.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's fine; you know I love your family. Even if they can get a little…"

"Spirited. I love them to pieces but some days I don't think one ocean is far enough." Betty said as she got up off her kitchen chair and made her way to her couch. Daniel took off his coat and sat next to her. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder they both reeled from all that had just happened. After a minute or two Betty suddenly remembered that Daniel hadn't told her anything about his meeting yet.

"So, we're alone now."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yes I am happy two week anniversary Betty." Daniel said as he went in for a kiss.

"Oh no you don't, not until you tell me how the meeting with Mr. Dunne went!" she said as she blocked his lips with her hand.

"Oh right, well I went in, we had a really great talk and …"

"And?"

"Are you sure you don't want some champagne first?" he said as he got off the couch and headed for the bottle of champagne that was in the fridge.

"Oh no, he didn't offer you a job? But I wrote you such a great letter of recommendation! It put your YETI one to shame. How could he do that?"

"Betty.." Daniel said as he removed the foil revealing the cork of the champagne.

"I mean you were an excellent editor-in-chief at Mode. I mean it, Daniel and anyone who doesn't see what I see is just a waste of your time."

"Betty…"

"Honestly, if he didn't hire you then, he's not as smart as I thought he was. Maybe I shouldn't even be working for him."

"Well don't hand in your resignation just yet. He did offer me something and I accepted. You are looking at the newest Managing Editor of the Men's Lifestyle magazine."

"Daniel? A managing editor? that's amazing?" Betty said running and jumping into Daniel's arms. He happily wrapped her in his embrace and swung her small frame around in a circle.

"Yeah, and he said I'll have my own column in each issue called 'An American in London' it's gonna be a comparison piece. I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am, and I owe it all to you Betty." Daniel said as he put the champagne bottle down and took Betty's hands in his own.

"Me? But you're the one who took the initiative and scheduled the interview."

"You inspired me to do it, all of it. Leaving Mode, coming out here, I'm perusing all of this because of you. And not just because of our new romantic situation. You've been inspiring me for years."

Betty was too choked up to find the words. Instead she just pulled Daniel close and placed her head on his chest. It wasn't the first time that Daniel had said something that had left her speechless but it was the first time there was so much weight behind it. She turned up and looked deep into his eyes, once again not the first time she had seen the look he was currently giving her but now she saw a flicker of something different and it touched her to her core. It was at that moment she and Daniel shared a different kind of kiss than they ever had before. The other kisses had been the beginning of a romance, but this kiss was the beginning of something that went much deeper … love.


	3. Chapter 3 - For The First Time

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 3

"Okay, thank you. You too, bye."

As Betty hung up her office phone she leaned back in her desk chair and let out a huff. After a long day that seemed like it would never end, Betty had finally finished all of her work, at least for today. It was on stressful days like this Betty was very grateful that the bright spot of her day was right downstairs in the same office building. At this very moment Daniel sat 3 floors down from Betty in his office, enjoying his new job as a Managing Editor. Betty picked up her phone one last time to call down to her beau and see if he was ready to go get dinner, she was starving. The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Daniel Meade's office."

"Aren't you supposed to have an assistant to answer the phones for you?" Betty could practically hear his grin over the phone.

"I do but unlike my last great assistant she doesn't stay late to help me."  
"Really? Well good, I don't know if I can trust you with assistants, I mean you do have a reputation." his responded with a hearty chuckle before speaking,

"So what's up?"

"I was just calling to see if you were ready to leave yet, if I don't eat soon I'm gonna wither away to nothing."

"Oh Betty, I'm sorry. I have so much work to get done still I don't think I can do dinner tonight. But please go on without me and I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." and with that Betty hung up the phone. There went the bright spot of her day, or did it? The wheels in Betty's head started turning, if Daniel couldn't go to dinner she would just have to bring dinner to Daniel. She figured picking up the phone one more time wouldn't kill her.

About a half an hour later Betty stood in front of Daniels new office door ready to knock, she decided instead to surprise him. She opened the door quietly and stood in the doorway for a second suddenly feeling a sense of nostalgia wash over her. Daniel was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop, so engrossed in his work he hadn't even known of Betty's arrival.

"Wow, I'm really feeling some Dejavu here." Daniel stopped what he was doing immediately and as his face seemed to light up said

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to dinner?"

"Well I was, but you didn't think a little thing like work was going to stop me would you?" Betty ran outside the office and came back in carrying way more than she could manage. Daniel ran over to help her.

"What is all this?" he asked as Betty shoved bags of delicious smells in his arms.

"Hold please, this is dinner. And with this, it's an inside office picnic." she said as she laid down an old curtain from before she redecorated her office as a picnic blanket.

"Betty, this is so great."

"Well I figured this way you can work, I can eat and we can still be together. It'll be fun, just like old times. Come on sit down." Betty ordered as she started taking out the food from the bags. Daniel ran to his desk and sat back down at his computer.

"Where are you going?" Betty asked from the floor.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather finish my work and then eat that way I can enjoy the amazing picnic my amazing girlfriend pulled together at the last minute."

"Okay, but I can't make any promises if they'll be any sweet and sour chicken left by the time you're done." Betty said as she started eating.

Daniel finished 15 minuets later and was happy to see Betty had saved him some of his favorite dish after all as he joined her on the blanket.

"I didn't know that they had Chinese out here this good."

"Maybe you can write about it in your next column?"

"Sounds like a plan. So how was your day?"

"Busy, and you?"

"The same, but I don't really mind. I finally know what it feels like to love all aspects of your job."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Betty said as she poured soda for her and Daniel into paper cups. "To happy work."

"To happy work." they knocked their paper cups together before taking a sip and Betty being her natural clumsy self spilled some soda on her blouse.

"Shoot."

"It's okay, here's a napkin."

"Thanks." and as Betty looked down to wipe the spot her glasses slipped off her nose and fell right into the duck sauce.

"Ew," she exclaimed as Daniel picked them out of the container and began wiping them off.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked.

"Lately yeah, I swear these things are so annoying sometimes. I've been thinking about getting the Lasik surgery."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've been thinking about it for a while now actually, ever since I got my braces off it feels like the next step."

"Well I happen to think you look perfect either way glasses or … no glasses." As Daniel finished his thought he looked up and seemed to have gotten lost in Betty's eyes. He put her glasses down on the blanket before crawling up on his hands and knees.

"How did I never notice what beautiful warm brown eyes you have?" he said as he inched his face closer to Betty's.

"Talk about eyes, I could go for a swim in your bright, cerulean…" she didn't even finish her sentence before Daniel's lips found her own. Getting swept up in the kiss all thoughts of picnics went out the window. Betty's arms wrapped their way around Daniels strong shoulders as his hands encircled her waist. As she lay down on the floor of his office, feeling all of Daniel's weight on top of her Betty could feel all conscious though slip from her mind as Daniel's left hand started making it's way down to her thigh and

"VROOM!"

At the sound Betty and Daniel's heads shot up immediately to see the nightly janitor pushing around the floor polisher, the culprit of the loud noise. Betty couldn't have been more embarrassed and buried her head into Daniel's neck.

"Are you going to be much longer, yours is the last office I have to clean sir."

"We'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Daniel replied.

"Alright then, I'll just go check the bathrooms one last time."

When he was gone Daniel lifted himself off of Betty and helped her up.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened." Betty said as she covered her face with her hands, while Daniel just started laughing.

"How are you laughing right now?"

"Hey, I've been caught doing a lot worse with much more of an audience. You should've seen your face."

Betty wanted to be upset but for some reason she couldn't resist joining Daniel. After a while they stopped and Daniel started cleaning up their little picnic.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he decides to come back for a double feature." that sent them both in to an uproar of laughter as they made their way out of the building. They got in Daniel's town car and kept snickering all the way to Betty's building. Daniel told the driver to wait as he walked Betty to her steps.

"Did you see the face he was giving us; your driver must think were insane." Betty said through bursts of laughs. Daniel came up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and then said,

"Your right, he has absolutely no sense of humor, so why don't I send him off and come upstairs so we can finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted." as he gave her a kiss Betty thought about giving in right then and there, but something stopped her and made her pull away.

"What is it?" Daniel asked as he looked down at her.

"Daniel, as much as I'd love to invite you up, I can't help but feel like I'm not ready for that to happen just yet. Please don't hate me."

"Betty, I could never hate you, if you need a little more time then we'll take a little more time. But could you give me an estimate because we've been dating for over a month now, that's a long time in my book."

"I don't know, I mean obviously I'm physically ready; okay definitely physically ready. But I'm not sure if I'm emotionally ready yet. I mean kissing is one thing but doing that, it would change everything and I'm so happy, I don't want to ruin that." Daniel looked at Betty and licked his lips, which wasn't helping anything if you asked her, and came up with a plan.

"Okay how about this, at the end of every date night I will give you a kiss; like this," he said as he gave her a very tender and passionate kiss on the lips.

"And then after the kiss I will ask you 'Your place or mine?' if you say 'mine' then we will come back here and watch a movie or talk, it will be a sex free zone. But when the day comes that you decide your ready all you have to say is 'Daniel, take me to your place' and I promise you, you won't regret it." Betty shivered at how he said those last few words. When she finally snapped out of it she gave Daniel a sweet peck and replied,

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Good, so now I'm going to go back to my lonely hotel room."

"Daniel,"

"I'm just teasing, I'll see you tomorrow." he said giving her another sweet kiss.

"Goodnight." Betty replied as she waved from her steps and watched as the car drove down the street. When she made it upstairs she decided that she needed a cold shower, right after she made an appointment with her eye doctor.

A week later Betty picked up her phone and dialed Christina's number without haste. She answered almost immediately.

"Hello."

"Christina, its Betty."

"Hey Betty, what's new?"

"I think I'm ready to sleep with Daniel." Betty blurted out.

"What? You mean you've been together all this time and you haven't taken him for a test drive yet?"

"Christina!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, all I mean is that any other self respecting woman would've wanted to rip his clothes off the minute they met him, I know I did."

"Well I'm not any other woman, and he's not any other guy. I mean it's Daniel."

"Oh I know what this is really all about; you're scared it won't measure up to some of his past dalliances."

"Well I mean he's had a lot more … experience than I have."

"I'm not seeing how that's a bad thing."

"It's not; it just made me a little uncomfortable; that he has so many women to compare it to and I only have three guys."

"Well what's changed then, I mean you just said two minutes ago you think you're ready. What changed your mind?"

"Well last night we were on this bridge and it got a little chilly so Daniel put his arms around me and we were looking into each others eyes and it looked like he wanted to say something. So I waited for him to speak all he said was 'I...'"

"Go on 'I…' what?"

"He ended up saying 'I think we should head back, it's getting pretty chilly' but I think what he was trying to say was 'I love you'. I think Daniel's in love with me."

"Oh Betty, that's wonderful. And are you in love with him?"

Betty paused before answering; she had been so caught up in what had almost happened she forgot to think about how she felt. After thinking about it there was only one answer.

"Yeah, I do."

"That's fantastic, I'm so happy for you."

"It was like once I thought he loved me it didn't matter if the sex was good or bad, all that matters is that we love each other."

"That's so romantic, so when are you gonna 'get busy'?"

"I was thinking this weekend, maybe make a Friday night into a Saturday morning?"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Well we came up with this code but I think I should give him some heads up so he can pack a bag or something."

"Maybe he won't need a bag."

"Christina, you're terrible, but that's why I love you. Okay wish me luck, I have to leave now or I'll be late."

"Okay go on, but I swear Betty if you don't call me with all the raunchy details I'll never speak to you again."

"Okay bye." Betty said before hanging up. Now she just had to tell Daniel.

Betty ran straight to her office and shut the door behind her. She picked up her phone and dialed Daniel's office number.

"Hello, Mr. Meade's office."

"Yes hello this is Betty Suarez, can you please put me through to Daniel, it's really important."

She waited a total of five seconds before Daniel answered the phone.

"Betty hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah fine, um are you alone in your office?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I think this Friday night we should go back to your place?"

"My place, what … oh. My place, you think you're ready to go to my place?"

"I was going to surprise you but I figured you'd want to be prepared."

"Yeah, absolutely. Wow, okay."

"I mean I thought about it a lot and … oh no."

"What's oh no?"

"I got an email from the Lasik Vision Center and the only day they can give me an appointment is this Friday."

"Well do they have anything available after?"

"Yeah six months from now."

"Well that's okay, you know what why don't I stay over anyway this weekend? I can take care of you while your eyes heal."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't be there for you? And besides the other stuff can wait until you can see again."

"Trust me; I want to have perfect vision so I don't miss a thing."

"Great, what time is your appointment on Friday?"

"2pm"

"Okay, so how about this. Let's make a whole thing out of it. We can both take Friday off, I'll pick you up and we can go have brunch and then I'll take you to your appointment."

"That sounds great; I've never been so excited for laser surgery."

"So I'll see you later for dinner and we can talk about it some more, okay?"

"Okay, Daniel thank you for being so amazing about this?"

"Anything for you, okay I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Betty's heart was so touched by Daniel's offer and it confirmed even more what she knew to be true, that he loved her.

Soon Friday rolled around and Daniel had gone above and beyond. First he came and took Betty to brunch at her favorite café, then they went to the doctor's office for her surgery where he waited in the waiting room for two hours reading a magazine. Now they were in the town car on their way back to Betty's apartment. When they got there Daniel helped her out of the car and up the stairs, and Betty held onto him like her life depended on it, because it did. The doctor said her vision would return to normal in 24 hours but until then everything was one big giant blur and on top of that she had to wear a big pair of sunglasses that covered all around her eyes so everything became a dark gigantic blur. She was relieved when Daniel got her door open and sat her on the couch inside.

"I do not give blind people enough credit." Betty said as she laid down on the couch.

"How are you feeling so far?" Daniel asked as he lifted her head and sat down placing it back on his lap after.

"Well my eyes hurt a little bit but other than that I'm fine. It's mostly the whole not being able to see thing that's bothering me."

"It's only for 24 hours and then you'll never have to wear glasses again. And until then you have me as your own personal Seeing Eye Boyfriend, okay? Now would you like to listen to some TV or I could read something out loud or we could just talk. Blind person's choice."

"Honestly I'm perfectly fine like this, you don't have to entertain me. Besides ever since we left the doctors office I'm very sensitive to sounds."

"Maybe now that your sight is temporarily gone your other senses are heightened. That's kind of cool if you think about it."

"This would be a great opportunity for an article, if I could type."

"Oh no you don't, the doctor said not to strain yourself, so sorry miss workaholic but you just have to sit here and let me take care of you."

"Fine." Betty said as she folded her arms across her chest and laid in silence. She heard what sounded like a newspaper being opened and figured Daniel was reading the newspaper. After a while she started to believe that her senses might really be heightened. She felt strangely in tune to Daniel, she heard every breath, felt every movement when he would turn a page, heck she even thought she heard him blink at one point. Betty tried her hardest to sit still but that just wasn't her style, so she sat up and leaned on Daniel's arm instead. She wrapped her small arms around his big one and could feel every muscle. She never really noticed how firm they were, not hard but strong. She tried her hardest to not feel around, but with sight gone she only had so many senses left, and one of them was telling her she had to pee. She got up from the couch and immediately heard Daniel's voice,

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm just going to the bathroom, I think I can at least manage that by myself."  
and just as the words left her mouth something tripped her and she began to fall forward. She braced herself for impact, unable to see what she had to avoid but before she knew it she was up in the air.

"You are a terrible patient." she heard Daniel say as he carried her a bit before placing her down.

"Here, try not to fall in there too." Daniel chuckled as he shut the door.

Betty didn't even pay attention, she was too busy feeling like a memory foam mattress. It was as if she was still in his arms, she could feel every spot he had been. And when she opened the bathroom door, she immediately caught a whiff of his smell, Betty wondered to herself if Daniel had always smelled this good. It was something sweet but strong and mixed with something that was purely Daniel.

"You're standing right in front of me aren't you?" Betty asked, afraid to take a step forward and risk running straight into him.

"Mhmm, now are you going to let me walk you back to the couch or am I going to have to carry you back."

"Fine I give up, lead me around wherever you want."

It got quiet, too quiet and even though she couldn't see him Betty knew Daniel had a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't give me that look." she accused.

"What look? I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have to, I know you too well."

"Okay yes I had a thought come to my mind but like I said, no funny business until you can see." and with that Betty felt Daniel's warm hand grab her own and lead her back to the couch.

"Okay, let's try talking. Because if I have to sit and listen to you read the newspaper I think I'm going to go insane." Betty said as she plopped back down on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"How did you know I was reading the newspaper?" Daniel said as he sat next to her.

"You're a very loud page turner."

After that the rest of the night went pretty much like all the others. They had dinner, Daniel joked asking if he should spoon feed Betty her sushi to which she responded by throwing something at him, she couldn't really see what it was. Then they sat and talked and laughed and by the end of the night Betty had found herself nestled between Daniel and the back of the couch.

"You know the couch is wide enough you could move over a little." Betty suggested sleepily.

"If I move any further away I'll end up on the floor." he answered just as groggily.

"No I meant closer to me."

"Oh." was all Daniel replied before moving closer to Betty, slanting her so that half of her body was on top of him and the other was on the couch. They slept like that for the rest of the night and even though there was a bed in the other room they were both perfectly happy where they were.

Betty woke up the next morning to a slightly roomier couch. When she sat up in search of Daniel she immediately noticed that her vision had improved tremendously overnight. Once she sat up she could hear the shower running in the bathroom and figured that must be where Daniel was. She decided not to attempt to get up herself and instead readjusted to on her side. She tried to keep quiet as she heard Daniel humming something in the shower, enjoying it too much to have it stop by alerting him that she was awake. Soon she heard the shower turn off and the humming turned into more like mumbling. The next thing she knew Daniel emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He went to his bag he brought with him and started rummaging through it. Betty stayed quiet and still almost like she was in the woods watching a baby deer, a pretty hot baby deer. And she watched silently as her baby deer made his way back into the bathroom with whatever it was he had forgotten. After another few minutes she decided to finally let Daniel know she was awake, her craving for coffee having won over her desire to observe.

"Daniel?" she called out.

As soon as she did Daniel emerged fully dressed from the bathroom, hair still wet.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh just a few seconds," Betty said as convincingly as she could adding a fake yawn to sell the bit.

"You want some coffee?"

"Sure, how long have you been up?"

"A while, how's your eye sight today?"

"Actually a lot better, everything's still a little bit blurry but all in all much better."

Daniel handed Betty her mug of coffee and sat down next to her with his own, when it suddenly occurred to Betty what she must look like. She excused herself to the bathroom, without Daniels help and did damage control. She brushed her teeth and hair and threw on some more deodorant. She came out and saw that Daniel was in her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making omelets."

"Since when do you cook?"

"Molly taught me."

Betty froze when she heard the name Molly, she waited for a reaction from Daniel but it never came. He continued to beat the eggs just as he had been doing. He looked over his shoulder at Betty and smiled.

"I can say her name and not fall apart you know."

"I know, it's just that you haven't mentioned her in a while, especially since we've been …"

"Together? You know it's the funniest thing, when I'm with you I think about her the most, but not in a sad mourning kind of way, its like I'm remembering what it felt like to be with her and how similar it is to how I feel when I'm with you." at that moment Daniel stopped beating the eggs and looked at Betty with nothing less than love in his eyes. Betty never cared if he ever said the words, as long as he kept looking at her like that, after a beat she decided to change the subject.

"Since when do I have eggs, or any vegetables in there?" Betty asked as she watched Daniel pull out different ingredients from her fridge.

"Well I might have taken a walk to the store and gotten a few things."

Betty sat down at the table and watched as she once again saw a whole other side to Daniel, and although blurry she loved what she saw.

Finally 24 hours had passed and Betty could finally take off the sunglasses. She had Daniel sit in front of her and pull them off. Once they were gone she was delighted to see she finally had perfect vision.

"So, how do I look?" he asked

"Incredibly handsome in HD." she replied with an elated smile.

"Betty, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So how does it feel."

"Like I'm seeing the world for the first time."

"Well that sounds like something to celebrate, you wanna get out of here."

"Yes please." Betty practically bolted out the door, after changing out of her pj's of course.

Daniel took Betty out for a wonderful dinner and when they came back, Betty noticed that Daniel hadn't asked her the one question he'd asked her every other night they've gone out. So Betty decided to take matters into her own hands. After Daniel closed the door she practically jumped him. Using the past two days as fuel to the fire she found herself pushing him down on the couch and straddling his lap. It reminded her of what she had imagined doing to Bobby all those years ago, except now she was actually going through with it, and it felt good. Which was why she was surprised when Daniel stopped and pulled away.

"What? You wanna move this into the bedroom?" Betty asked as she started her descent on Daniel's neck.

"No wait, Betty stop." his tone made Betty look up immediately.

"What is it?" she asked

"Nothing, I just uh …"

"Come on Daniel, it's me, you know you can tell me anything."

Daniel stood up and started pacing the room, and as much as Betty tried to stay obtuse, on the inside she was getting upset. A week ago he had been begging her to take their relationship to the next physical level and yet now when she was practically throwing herself at him he chose to pace around her living room floor instead. Finally she'd had enough.

"You wanna talk about why you're making a hole in my floor."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you're gonna say right now?"

"What do you want me to say!"

"How about an explanation for what just happened here. Is it me? Is it us?" Betty didn't mean to start crying but she couldn't stop the tears. "Tell me Daniel, try to explain it to me because I would really like to know."

"It's not you."

"Then what is it?" Betty asked calmly as she walked towards where Daniel stood in the middle of the room.

"When I woke up this morning there with you in my arms it suddenly hit me. This is really happening, us I mean. And that terrifies me because …"

"Because it's me, because it's Betty."

"No because I'm nervous okay!"

"You're nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous, I don't wanna screw this up."

"Neither do I, Daniel the reason I put this off for so long was because I was nervous."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean you're Daniel Meade. And as good as we are together I was worried that …"

"That it wouldn't be…."

"Yeah."

"Betty that's crazy, there's no way it would be bad."

"Well then what were you nervous about?"

"I'm nervous because …" Daniel started as he walked towards Betty, taking her hands in his and bringing them to his chest.

"Because I've only ever been with one other woman who I … was in love with."

That stopped the world if you can believe it.

"I love you Betty."

"I love you too Daniel."

Their confessions released a flood of passion greater than before. Daniel took Betty in his arms and as they kissed, both of them very emotional, Betty heard Daniel whisper in her ear,

"Take me to your place."

Betty pulled away and took Daniel by the hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"I promise I'll be gentle." were the last words spoken as she pulled Daniel through the bedroom door.

The next morning Betty was the first one to wake. She found herself nestled into Daniel's bare chest, legs intertwined with his, as he softly snored. Things looked much different in the daytime, but in the best possible way. She watched as he slowly started opening his eyes, and watched as they immediately found her own.

"Hi." he said with a drowsy smile

"Hi." she replied in a haze.

"Hi." he said again, causing them both to laugh.

"So…"

"So?"

"What did you think?"

"Are you seriously asking me for a performance review?"

"No, but we both made such a big deal last night I thought I'd put the issue to bed, pun not intended." Betty said.

"It was great, no not just great, it was incredible. Although I would've thought that by the third time around you would've figured that out."

"Mhmm but five in total, that was a personal best."

"Well I'd be happy to try again to beat the high score." Daniel joked, Betty felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. "You're not gonna ask me that every time we have sex though right?" he asked.

"No, that was definitely a one time thing."

"Good, I hope this isn't though. I like waking up like this."

"Me too, your chest is so warm and cozy, i never noticed before because of all those shirts that you insist on wearing."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Well that depends, would bringing up Molly now ruin the moment?"

"Of course not, Daniel I know your past. And I love you in spite of it. Go on, what were you going to say about Molly?"

"Just that she once made the same remark, you two are the only ones."

"Well I'm honored."

"So you wanna to try and break that record now."

"Ha-ha, have I created a monster."

"Probably." Daniel said as he rolled over on top of Betty, making her squeal in delight, both of them happy and in love.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Same Page Pt 1

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 4

Betty watched as the familiar streets of her Queens neighborhood rolled by outside the car window. Her knees bounced up and down in excitement until Daniel's hand stopped it.

"Betty, I know you're excited but you're starting to make the car shake."  
"I can't help it Daniel, I'm just so happy. It's my first time back since I left and our first time being with my family as a couple. There's just too many things making me happy and if I don't let it out somewhere I'll just explode."

"You didn't get this excited when we visited my mom earlier today."

"Yes I did, I was just jetlagged so I didn't show it as much."

"Let's pretend for a minute I actually believe that."

"Ahh were here!" Betty said as she ran out of the car and straight to her old front door, Daniel right behind her. She rang the doorbell and started knocking. Daniel just laughed. Finally the door opened revealing Ignacio.

"Mija!"

"Papi!" Betty said as her father grabbed her and squeezed her tight. He let go just long enough to say hello to Daniel.

"Daniel good to see you." as he extended his hand.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Suarez."

"Please call me Ignacio. I mean you're practically family now right."

Before Daniel could answer Hilda's voice came out loud and clear from the living room.

"Betty! Where's my little sister, all the way from across the pond?"

"Hilda, oh my god you look amazing!" Betty said as she wrapped her arms around her sister, which wasn't an easy task with her 9 month pregnant belly.

"Thank you, I try. I mean I only have so much to work with. You should've seen Justin when we went maternity shopping, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack."

"Hawaiian floral patterns don't look good on anyone, let alone pregnant women. Hi Aunt Betty, I really missed you." Justin said as he came down the stairs.

"I missed you too, so where's Elena?"  
"Right here, hello!"

"Hi, so are you excited about tomorrow?"

"I'm more excited now that you're here; I mean it's only my wedding."

Everyone laughed, after all this time Ignacio and Elena were finally getting married and no one was happier for them than Betty. Soon after they arrived, everyone got situated in the Suarez living room. Hilda as usual was the first one to get the conversation going; she looked directly at Daniel and Betty and asked them,

"So you two, tell us how's living in London?"

"It's so great!" Betty started "On the weekends we've started taking the train to Paris and Spain and Italy. Pretty much anywhere we can go."

"Well you always said you wanted to see the world." Daniel said as he looked at her.

"That's so great that you're doing what you've always dreamed of, and not alone. Betty, you wanna help me get some drinks from the kitchen?" Hilda asked not so subtly.

"Sure Hilda."

Once in the kitchen, the interrogation Betty knew was coming began.

"Okay now, tell me everything that's going on between you and Daniel?"

"Hilda I am not going to tell you deeply personal things about my relationship with him in the other room, I'll tell you later when we go upstairs to look for something."

"Okay, I just wanna know one thing. Are you happy?"

"More than I have ever been in my whole life."

"Okay." Hilda said as she linked arms with Betty and they went back into the living room.

"Where are the drinks?" Bobby asked.

"Never mind, come on everybody. Let's get this rehearsal dinner started." Ignacio said as he led everyone into the dining room. Ignacio sat at the head with Elena on his right, Hilda next to her with Bobby at the other end and Betty opposite Hilda with Justin on her right and Daniel on her left.

"Papi this all looks incredible." Betty said.

"Yeah, you really outdid yourself." Daniel chimed in. Betty was glad that she didn't have to worry about Daniel and her family getting along, he fit in just fine.

"Okay well before we start eating I just wanna say how blessed I feel, not only because this beautiful woman is finally marrying me, but because the whole family is back together again. To family!"

"To family!" everyone chimed in as they raised their glasses.

"Now let's eat!"

Plates and bowls started zooming around the table. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each others company.

"Daniel can you pass me the…" Betty began to say but was cut off.

"Here." he said passing her the Tabasco sauce before she even finished asking for it. "And can you pass the…"

"Pepper, here you go." she said doing just as he did.

"Wow you two should take that act on the road." Elena joked.

"Well when you've known someone as long as Daniel and I have known each other, mind reading tends to be one of the side effects." Betty responded.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd think you two were the ones getting married next." Bobby said.

"So have you two thought about getting married?" Hilda asked, receiving a glare from Betty that if looks could kill, Hilda would be in the hospital. Before Betty could utter a response Daniel quickly blurted out,

"No definitely not." Now it was Daniel's turn to receive a look.

"Not never, as in not at all?" Betty asked, suddenly afraid of his answer.

"No, what I meant was that it's way too soon to start talking about marriage, right?"

"Right, I mean we've only been together for 6 months."

"Exactly, there's plenty of time for getting married." Daniel said.

Betty wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew that this discussion needed to be tabled for when she and Daniel were alone, so she changed the subject quickly.

"Hilda, how's the nursery coming for the new baby?" and although she looked like she was listening to what her sister was saying, on the inside all she could hear was Daniel's voice in her head repeating what he said over and over again.

The next morning Daniel woke up to an empty bed, in an even emptier hotel room, and an upset Betty. As she was finishing up her morning routine, he sat up in bed and called out her name.

"Betty?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom getting ready. I have to leave soon."

"What, where are you going?"

"Hilda's gonna do my hair for the wedding so she suggested that all the women get ready together." Betty said as she came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and her hair up in a towel.

"Well I don't think they'd mind if you're a little late, you look so sexy when you dress like that." Daniel teased as he sat on the edge of the bed. On any other morning Betty would've thought he was being unbelievably cute, but today was not one of those days.

"Not now Daniel, I'm not in the mood." Betty said as she took her clothes with her back in the bathroom.

"Oh come on, are you still upset about last night? I told you it just came out that way. I didn't mean anything by it." when he didn't hear a response from Betty he tried again.

"Look, I'm sorry. You know I love you, please stop being mad at me." It was then Betty came out of the bathroom.

"Mad at you? Daniel I'm not mad at you. Well I was at first but after we talked last night I understand where you're coming from."

"Well then why are you so upset?"

"I don't know. I just keep hearing your voice in my head over and over again."

"Betty I've already explained more than once. I didn't mean it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Can we take a step back here to appreciate the irony?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that when it came time for us to move forward in our relationship what so ever, you put on the breaks but now here's the thought of marriage and you seem completely fine."

"Yes because it's the thought, the thought of marriage. I'm not saying I want you to propose right now, but I can at least think about down the road. You seem like you don't even want to think about marriage."

"Why should I. Betty, we're happy just the way we are. Why rush things?"

"If I recall you were married to Molly in a matter of months."

"She was dying, and that's exactly the reason I'm not talking about marriage. I don't wanna rush. I want us to take our time."

"I know that Daniel. Look we can talk about this later I really have to go."

"Wait are we okay?"

"Yeah I guess I'm just worried that you and I aren't on the same page about our future. Okay I'll see you at the courthouse, 11:30."

"Can I get a kiss … goodbye?" Betty closed the door before he said the last word. She didn't need to focus on this today, today was her Papi's wedding, everything else could wait.

Daniel arrived at the courthouse at 11:30 on the dot and saw Ignacio, Bobby and Justin waiting outside on the steps.

"Hey Daniel." Ignacio was the first to greet him.

"Hey Mr. Suarez."

"Is everything okay? I was concerned after last night."

"No, it's fine. Anyway today isn't about me and Betty it's about you."

"Daniel when you have children you'll find it's rarely about you. Oh look, here's the girls."

Daniel watched as the limo he had sent to the Suarez house pulled up in front of the courthouse. First out was Hilda, who needed the help of both her husband and her son to get out of the back seat. Next there was a sight that took Daniel's breath away. Betty stepped out in a beautiful off the shoulder red dress that was classy, but still showed off her shape. She looked like a first lady which made him one lucky president.

"Hey, you look…amazing." Daniel said as he walked over to her.

"Thank you, you look great too."

Daniel was about to try and say something else but was interrupted by Elena coming out of the limo last.

"Okay, let's get married." she said linking arms with Ignacio before ascending the stairs.

Daniel was about to do the same with Betty, when he heard Hilda's voice coming from behind him.

"Hey Daniel, help a pregnant woman up the stairs?"

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather lean on your husband?"

"I wanted to talk, I feel partially responsible for all the tension between you and Betty."

"No Hilda, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"Hey I'm not judging here. But you and I have something else in common besides the fact that we both love Betty. We also both lost people that we really loved; you lost your wife, I lost my first fiancé. Santos died before we could even get married and after I thought I'd never find that again, you know. But then Bobby came back into my life and I didn't wanna waste any time. I'm not saying you two should get married right away, that was just me. Just don't take too much time and don't be afraid to want that again, when it's love there's no schedule."

"You know, you are very insightful."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

"But now what do I do? Betty thinks we're not on the same page, that I'm not committed to the same future she sees."

"So, find a way to show her you are on the same page. That shouldn't be hard for you mister editor." Hilda said as they got to the top of the stairs before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him to go to Bobby.

The ceremony was very simple. Ignacio and Elena stood in front of a judge and said their vows and it was a beautiful moment. Every once in a while Betty would look over to Daniel and see he was already looking at her. After the ceremony Betty congratulated her father and Elena before heading to the bathroom. When she came out everyone was waiting for her in the hallway, well almost everyone.

"Okay, let's go. It's time to party" Elena exclaimed as they all headed to the front doors.

"Hey, where'd Daniel go?" Betty asked, immediately noticing his disappearance.

"He said he had to go somewhere real quick and that he'd meet us at the catering hall." Hilda informed her. Betty thought it was odd at first but figured there must've been a good reason.

The reception was amazing; Elena really knew how to throw a party. There was dancing and drinks and food and Betty got to see all her relatives again. She should've been happy but with Daniel still M.I.A she was staring to get worried. She sat down at the table next to Justin who looked like he was having an even more miserable time then she was.

"Hey." she said as she sat down.

"Hey."

"I take it you're not having a good time?"

"No, Austin couldn't make it because he had to go with his family to New Jersey, honestly who still goes to New Jersey?"

"Look just because your boyfriend's not here doesn't mean you can't still have a good time."

"If that's true then why aren't you joining the conga line right now?"

"Well I'm not just upset because Daniel isn't here. It's something else, grown up stuff you wouldn't understand."

"You think that him saying that he doesn't wanna get married right now really is that because of some deep seeded issue means he'll never want to get married and that worries you because you really love him and don't want to be with anyone else. What I'm 15 not clueless. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Does not getting married mean that you still can't be committed to each other? I mean as long as your together does it really matter what your called?"

"You know what you make an excellent point, but that still doesn't mean he will commit."

"I think he'll come around."

"What makes you say that?" Betty asked.

"Oh look here comes the conga line, I think I'll join." Betty wondered why Justin bolted so quickly but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew exactly why.

"Hey, do you have a minuet?" Daniel asked as he took Justin's place at the empty table. Betty nodded and then noticed he had a very familiar looking orange folder in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, I had a chat with your sister about what I could do to show you that I'm committed to us and to our future together. And then it hit me, what better way to show you we're on the same page, than with a page." he pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder and handed it to Betty.

"'What is this?"

"It's my final 'Letter From The Editor' I did at Mode. It occurred to me that you've never read it. So go ahead."

"Daniel, what does this have to do with anything?"  
"Just read it."

Betty took the page and started reading it. She couldn't see what Daniel was talking about until she got to the middle. She couldn't believe what she was reading. When she finally finished she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Daniel that was beautiful."

"Well, I was very inspired. But it's right there in black and white, I told the entire world that I was in love with you even before I knew it myself. I wrote this and then booked the next flight out. If that's not commitment to us I don't know what is."  
"Daniel I've been thinking."

"Betty, you are the only woman I can see myself spending the rest of my life with, hell you're the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I've felt this way for years. I love you and of course I want to marry you, someday."

Betty figured there were no words left, so she simply lunged forward and pulled Daniel close. They stayed like that for a few minuets, kissing a couple of times in between. Everything in the world was right again. Betty stood up and offered Daniel her hand,

"Can I throw you around the floor for a while?" she asked

"I'd love that." Daniel replied.  
They made their way onto the floor and swayed to the beat, getting lost in their own little world. It wasn't until they heard a blood curdling scream from Hilda that they came back.

"Oh my god, my water just broke. I'm going into labor!"

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5 - The Same Page Pt 2

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 5

"Oh my god, my water just broke. I'm going into labor!"

As soon as Hilda said that everyone sprang into action, rushing to her side.

"Hilda, you sure?"

"No Tulercio I just sprung a leak. Yes I am sure, now someone get me to a hospital now!"

Bobby rushed with Hilda towards the door, Justin, Ignacio, Elena, Daniel and Betty followed right behind.

"The Mode town car is right outside. You guys can take that to the hospital." Daniel said as they made it outside.

"Why is the town car still outside?"

Betty asked.

"Well I didn't really know how it was going to go in there with you; I figured I might need a getaway car."

Betty just rolled her eyes and followed Hilda to the car, Daniel right by her side. Bobby and Hilda got in the car but before they shut the door Hilda called out,

"Betty, aren't you coming?"

"Really, you want me in there with you?"

"Of course, mom was with me with Justin. I want you there with the new baby."

Betty turned around to Daniel, almost asking permission. Daniel nodded and said,

"What are you waiting for? Go! We'll meet you at the hospital."

Betty placed her hand on his cheek before running and getting in the car. In the back seat it was Bobby on one side, Betty on the other and Hilda in the middle. Betty felt her hand go numb when a contraction hit and Hilda started squeezing it.

"Betty?" She called out.

"Yeah Hilda,"

"Distract me, tell me something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, as long as you start talking." Hilda barked.

"Okay, um. So Daniel and I made up. He showed me his last 'Letter from the Editor' and it was so beautiful."

"I know." Hilda replied.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I saw it when Justin got his monthly issue."

"Oh okay, well still. I saw it for the first time and I can't believe I was ever worried that he didn't see a future for us. He told me I'm the only person he can see spending the rest of his life with. So who knows, down the road?"

"Okay, we're here." Bobby said cutting Betty off.

They took Hilda inside and before they knew it she was in the hospital room. A couple of hours later Hilda finally released Betty from her side to go get her some ice chips. Betty opened the door and as she took a step her heel snapped and she started to fall. She ended up landing on Daniel, except this time she took him down with her.

"Daniel?"

"Hey, I was just coming to see you, how's Hilda doing?" Daniel said as he helped Betty up.

"It's been 4 hours and she's only at 6 centimeters. She's grouchy to say the least."

"And how are you doing?"

"I was better until a second ago when my heel broke."

It was then Betty noticed that Daniel had a bag in his hands.

"What's that?" She asked

"Prepare to be amazed." Daniel said as he pulled a pair of Betty's shoes out of the bag.

"How?" Betty said in awe.

"I figured we might be here a while so I ran back to the house and got your shoes."

Betty responded by grabbing the shoes and attacking Daniel with kisses.

"You are my hero. Thank you and I'm sorry that our dance got interrupted. Also I wanna talk some more later, if that's okay with you?"

"I'd love that. Now go, your sister needs you."

Betty gave Daniel her heels and in her comfortable shows ran to get Hilda her ice chips.

Two hours later and Hilda was almost ready to start pushing.

"Betty, I need you to distract me again. Tell me the stuff about you and Daniel that you said you'd tell me yesterday, in the kitchen."

"Okay well did you know that Daniel sings in the shower? It started out as more of humming when we first started dating but now it's full fledged singing. And when we went to Greece one weekend he convinced me to go skinny dipping, me Hilda skinny dipping can you believe it!"

"What else?" Hilda asked through labored breaths.

"Um, it drives him crazy whenever I wear red, he took me outside in a thunderstorm just because we were watching the notebook and I said I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain, I haven't fallen down since we've been together without him there to catch me."

Hilda and Bobby both gave her a weary look.

"What? I'm serious, every time I've tripped or something Daniel has been there to catch me."

"Betty I'm hopped up on all kinds of drugs right now and even I think that's a little loopy." Hilda said.

"Well I think it's a sign from the universe that Daniel will always be there for me."

"Sweetie you don't need some sign from the universe to see that. Just look at how he looks at you. Trust me that's all you need." It was at that moment the doctor came into the room.

"Okay, Hilda. It's time to push."

Daniel was playing cards with Justin and Ignacio while Elena was reading a magazine when Bobby finally emerged from the delivery room.

"Hey everybody, it's a girl!" Congratulations ensued before Bobby led everyone to the room to see the new baby. They walked in and saw Hilda holding the baby in her arms with Betty standing right by her side.

Everyone took their turn holding the new baby, and as Betty was holding her beautiful new niece she asked the question everyone had on their minds,

"So what's her name gonna be?"

Hilda and Bobby shared a look before Hilda said,

"Well we were thinking of Rosie for mom. Rosie Beatriz Tulercio."

"Rosie Beatriz? You're naming her after me?" Betty asked as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Well yeah, I always hoped that if I had a daughter she'd grow up to be just like you." Hilda said tearing up herself.

Betty felt Daniel put an arm around her and she turned to him.

"You wanna hold her?" Betty asked him. He simply nodded and stayed very still as Betty placed the newborn in his arms. Betty watched as his face lit up at the little girl.

"I want one." Daniel said before he even realized the thought had formed. As Betty leaned in smiling at the baby she simply said,

"Easy tiger, we'll get there."

After that the nurse came in informing everyone that visiting hours were over. Everyone said their goodbyes and made plans to meet at the Suarez house the next day. Daniel and Betty made it halfway down the hospital hallway before Daniel asked the question that had been on his mind all day.

"So ... Beatriz huh?"

"Yes Beatriz, that's what Betty is short for. Get it all out now."

"What? I happen to think Beatriz is a great name. It's very original, like you."

"Thank you."

"Now may I escort you back to the nursing home Beatriz or are is access-a-ride coming to pick you up." Daniel said right before Betty swatted his chest as they got into the elevator.

When Daniel and Betty finally got back to their hotel room they both collapsed on the bed. So much had transpired in the past twenty or so hours since they had been there that morning. As they lay in complete silence, doing nothing but stare at each other Betty suddenly felt a smile make its way past her exhaustion and onto her face.

"What?" Daniel asked when he noticed it.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

Betty moved so that she and Daniel were lying mere centimeters apart from each other.

"Marry me." she whispered to him.

"What?" he whispered right back.

"I love you, so I'm asking you to marry me." she replied.

"Betty…" Daniel began but Betty cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't mean right this second, I mean in a year from now or ten years from now. Just say that one day you'll marry me and until we are both sure we're ready we won't mention it again till then."

Daniel sat up, pausing before he replied.

"And may I ask what brought on this proposal?" He asked as Betty sat up beside him on the bed.

"I realized today that a life without you isn't worth risking over a piece of paper. We have something too special to be conventional, our love story isn't conventional."

"No it definitely is not." Daniel agreed.

"I mean when we first met, I never would've believed we'd end up here. What we have between us has been an amazing journey that has evolved and grown over time."

"It's a real connection forged over time and effort, which you don't see a lot of in this day and age." Daniel added.

"Exactly, so do you think we can let our relationship do what it always has and grow on it's own terms?"

"I do." Daniel replied. "So yes Beatriz Suarez I will marry you, tomorrow, yesterday and forever." he said as he pulled her close, finally getting that goodbye kiss he had missed earlier, saying goodbye to all the insecurities and worries either one of them had regarding their future as a couple. It was the dawn of a new era, but not of a new Daniel and Betty.

"That was incredibly cheesy." Betty teased.

"I was going for poetic and romantic."

"Well you landed on cheesy."

"I'll show you cheesy." Daniel said as he pulled Betty up off the bed and started twirling her around their hotel room.

The next day, everyone reconvened back at the Suarez house to properly celebrate the arrival of Baby Rosie. After a few hours Hilda announced that it was naptime for the latest addition and asked Betty to come help her get Rosie to sleep. When they got upstairs to where Bobby had brought Rosie's travel bassinette, Hilda laid Rosie down and turned her attention to her sister.

"Alright you, we are gonna have some quality sister time before you leave tomorrow back to your fabulous London life. Now get in the bed Hilda ordered as she laid on the other side. Betty had missed these special moments she and Hilda would share. Countless hours of her childhood had been spent like this, just her and her sister.

"How do you feel?" Betty asked.

"Pretty good, a little sore but that's nothing. So tell me what happened last night after you left the hospital?"

"Well we went back to the hotel room and I kind of, proposed."

"What! you're engaged?" Hilda practically screamed.

"No, well kind of."

"Betty either you're engaged or you're not but I think you should know."

"Okay well we're not engaged but we did agree that one day we will be. Does that make any sense?"

"So you're gonna be engaged one day but not today?"

"Yeah and we both promised to not bring it up until we are ready to get engaged."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, its so confusing."

"Well it's not confusing to me and Daniel, it's a promise that we're both committed to being together. As a matter of fact I was going to ask you if it would be okay for me and him to leave the party for a little while."

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"Because if I'm serious about he and I having a future together, then there's someone he needs to meet before we go back to London."

At those words Hilda had a smile grow on her face, understanding what her sister meant.

"Sure Betty, that'd be fine."

When the sisters came back downstairs Hilda went and sat next to Bobby while Betty went and found Daniel in the kitchen, getting more beers out of the fridge.

"Hey." she said causing him to look over his shoulder.

"Oh hey, I was just getting some more beers, you want anything from in here."

"Actually I was hoping you and I could take a drive?"

"A drive? Where to?"

"You'll see." Betty said extending her hand to him. He put the beers down on the counter as Betty took her fathers car keys and went with Daniel out the back door. They drove for a bit before finally reaching their destination. Betty parked the car and as she and Daniel got out of the car he could finally see where they were.

"A cemetery?" Daniel asked as they walked up to the front gates.

"Yeah well, I thought it was time you met my mom." Betty said as she took Daniels hand and led him into the graveyard. Betty weaved them through the different pathways almost on instinct, having come here so many times before. Finally they reached the tombstone that read 'Rosa Suarez'.

"Hi Mom, I know it's been a while but as you know I moved to London and this is my first time back. I couldn't come back and not see you and I brought someone with me. This is Daniel, remember I told you about him. Say hi." Betty encouraged.

"Hi Mrs. Suarez, lovely to meet you. You have a very nice tombstone. What, I don't know what to say I've never talked to a grave before."

"Excuse him mom, it's like I told you."

"You talked to your mom about me."

"Oh all the time, I talk to my mom about everything. Any who, mom, I came today because I wanted you to meet the man I'm in love with. I'm absolutely crazy about him, it reminds me of how you use to talk about Dad. I'm so happy mom and I know you're watching over me, smiling down." Betty said, feeling herself start to cry.

"You would be really proud of her Mrs. Suarez, your daughter is the most amazing, smart, beautiful and wonderful person I've ever met. And I promise you I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making her happy and protecting her and loving her." Daniel said stepping in.

"Okay mom we have to go, I promised Hilda we wouldn't be gone long. I love you and I miss you." Betty said as she placed her hand on her mother's tombstone, never letting go of Daniel's hand. As they made their way back to the car, Daniel led Betty to a bench on one of the paths and motioned for her to sit down.

"Daniel what are you doing?"

"I don't think Hilda would mind us being gone a few more minutes."

Betty sat down next to Daniel and he waited a minute before asking.

"Are you okay?"

Betty smiled at Daniel for caring, and responded,

"Yeah, I guess it still hits me pretty hard sometimes, that she wont be here for so many things. I mean I would've loved for her to meet you, she would've loved you."

"Yeah well I am pretty loveable." Daniel joked, earning him a shove from Betty.

"I'm serious, and you would've loved her."

"I already do, Betty if it weren't for your mom you would've never existed or be the amazing person I fell in love with. And I don't know how I would survive without you."

"You would be pretty lost."

"Id be completely lost."

"You know I use to come here every day the first year after she died. After school I'd make my way here and talk to my mom. It was like she was still here, you know? Did you ever visit your dad?"

"Not really no, but he and I had a very different relationship. I mean I miss him of course, he was my dad, but no I never went to his grave just to talk. Barely talked to him when he was alive."

"You know, he said something to me right before he died that I'll never forget."

"What?"

"He told me 'Betty, I need you to take care of Daniel'"

"What, no he didn't?"

"He did! He said I was the only one who could keep you on your path, that you needed me."

"Well he wasn't wrong." Daniel said putting his arm around Betty.

"What do you think he'd say about us being together?" she asked.

"I think he'd say it was the smartest thing I've ever done." Betty smiled as she laid her head on Daniel's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the crisp autumn weather.

"Okay, as much as id love to stay here we have a party to get back to." Betty said as she and Daniel made their way back to the car.

"So, you think you might want to go visit your dad before we leave tomorrow?" Betty asked as they walked down the main dirt road.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him." Daniel said as he and Betty got in the car.

"That's fine, I can do enough talking for the both of us."


	6. Chapter 6 - Somewhere In the Middle

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 6

A few weeks back after their trip to New York Daniel decided that it was time for him to lay down some roots in London aka get an apartment. The process had been grueling for both him and Betty, mostly because every apartment Daniel liked Betty hated and vice versa. Finally the couple found an apartment that was the 'just right porridge' of London apartments. It had high ceilings with large windows that Betty loved with enough of a modern feel to it that Daniel liked. After all the papers were signed and everything was finalized all that was left was to move in which is what Betty and Daniel were doing on this particular weekend. Daniel slept at Betty's, like he had been doing almost every night for the past couple of months, while he had all of his belongings shipped to the new apartment and the furniture that he and Betty had picked out the weekend before was already set up thankfully. So on moving day Daniel and Betty were up bright and early; ready to spend the weekend unpacking, Betty was excited while Daniel was less than enthused.

"I don't see why I couldn't just hire people to move in for me." Daniel complained as he carried the last box of stuff he had packed up from the hotel.

"Because this adds more of a personal touch, makes it feel more like a home rather than just an apartment." Betty added in her usual cheery voice. They stepped off the elevator and Betty got out first to open the apartment door only to find it locked.

"Hmm that's strange, shouldn't this be open the guys were just here a few hours ago putting everything inside." she noted.

"Building security probably did it after they left, but its okay I have the key in my pocket." Daniel said as he tried to get the key while juggling the box that was in his hands."

"I got it." Betty said as she reached in Daniel pockets feeling around for the key.

"Hey, at least buy me dinner first, isn't there such a thing as too comfortable with each other?" he chuckled.

"Here it is." Betty said completely ignoring him. She unlocked the door and Daniel immediately put the box down on the floor. After he turned to the door and said,

"Okay, hey how about we go out for lunch?" But Betty slammed the door before he could reach it.

"Oh no mister, we are not leaving this apartment until everything has been unpacked and put in its perfect place."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Well I have all weekend and so do you, unless you have some plans I don't know about?"

"Nope I'm free as a bird."

"Good so get to unpacking." Betty said as she opened up the first box. After the next dozen or so boxes Daniel had really gotten into the unpacking spirit, he blamed it on Betty's extremely positive outlook. By nightfall Daniel and Betty had pretty unpacked most of the downstairs; kitchen, living room, dining room etc. and now all that was left were the 3 upstairs bedrooms. Betty had enjoyed unpacking with Daniel as it gave her even more of a glimpse of who he really was, which made her fall more in love with him. Taking one final look at their handy work before going upstairs, Betty and Daniel felt like they had made it so that there was a piece of each of them in the way things were set.

They went upstairs and started in the master bedroom. Betty looked around and only one thought came to mind.

"There is a lot of space up here, what are you gonna do with so many rooms?"

"I'm sure I'll figure out something." Daniel said as he opened the first box, immediately shutting it after and throwing it in the closet.

"What was that?" Betty asked; her curiosity peaked.

"Nothing, its just stuff. Not important stuff just going to end up in the back of my closet anyways so." Daniel tried to keep Betty from the box but failed miserably. She got to the closet and took out the box before Daniel could stop her.

"Daniel what could be worse than when I found your high school porn collection in a box marked dishes?"

Daniel said nothing as Betty opened up the box.

"A guitar? I didn't know you played."

"I don't, not really. It was from when I was in a rock band in high school; I don't even know why I kept it all these years."

"Aww I think it's cute that you were an aspiring rock star. It certainly explains the concerts in the shower."

"Okay that's enough thank you. I will just take that."

"Can you play something for me?" Betty asked handing the guitar over to Daniel.

"You're not gonna stop asking until I play something aren't you."

"Nope." Betty said as she sat down on the bed, waiting for her concert to begin.

Daniel kicked over a large box and sat down, positioning the guitar on his lap.

He tuned it for a few seconds before looking over at Betty, who was anxiously waiting for him to start.

"Sorry, it's just the last time I played this was for Molly."

"Oh I'm sorry, if you don't want to play it I completely understand." Betty said looking down at her lap.

"No I'm okay. I guess it just feels like forever ago. I played her this really cheesy song I wrote for the Battle of the Bands at school. Being me I thought I was this rock god, I ended up getting booed off the stage." Daniel said never taking his eyes off the guitar.

"Well I can definitely relate to that."

"You can?" he said finally looking up.

"Yeah, when I was little I was a dancing tree in the school play and on opening night I tripped over my own two feet, fell down taking all the other dancing trees with me."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, it was like domino's but with kids. I remember everyone laughed at me. I got so embarrassed I ran off the stage crying. My dad found me sitting in the stairwell and I'll never forget what he said to me that day."

"What'd he say?"

"He said 'Betty, everyone makes mistakes. Today was your turn and tomorrow will be someone else's, but don't let your mistakes make you sad. Just have fun and smile.'"

"Wise words from a wise man. Okay, I'm ready to play."

Daniel began to strum the guitar and Betty couldn't make the smile disappear from her face. After the song was over Betty cheered and clapped enough to make up a whole audience.

"Encore!" she cried out.

"I'd love to but I only know the one song."

"Well either way I loved it, thank you for sharing that with me Daniel." Betty said getting up off the bed and sitting on Daniel's lap.

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, for helping me move and loving my crappy guitar playing."

"I thought you were great, professional even." Betty said as she and Daniel shared a laugh.

"I think that's enough unpacking for today." Daniel said giving Betty a kiss on the neck.

"Oh really?" she said trying to remain composed.

"Mhmm, I think we should take a break. Start again in the morning."

"Well its only 9:30, what are we gonna do in the meantime."

"I have a few ideas." Daniel said scooping Betty up in his arms and placing her on the bed.

By late afternoon the next day all the unpacking was finished. Everything was away and Daniel and Betty couldn't have been happier. They sat on the couch enjoying the view out the window of downtown London when Betty looked at the clock.

"Well it's getting late, I should probably get home. We do have work tomorrow."

"Or you could stay." Daniel said pulling her back down on the couch.

"Daniel I can't stay, I have no clothes here."

"Well what if you had some clothes here, then would you stay?"

"Of course I'd stay."

"What if all of your stuff was here?"

"Then I'd have a very empty apartment."

"What if you didn't have your apartment?"

"Daniel what are you talking about?"

"How would you feel about coming to live here with me?"

"I'd say someone doesn't want to be alone in his big boy apartment."

"No Betty I'm serious, come live with me?"

"What?"

"It would be great. We could live together and go to work in one car, that's good for the environment. And I'd get to wake up next to you every morning which I do everyday anyway. I mean we were practically living together already, so what do you say."

Betty looked in shock, and Daniel was worried. It wasn't until a smile sprouted on her face and she was leaping into his arms that Daniel had a pretty good idea what her answer was.

"Yes! Of course I'd love to!" Betty said as she gave Daniel a kiss.

"Well it's a good thing I had this made then." Daniel said pulling a key out of his pocket.

"I was going to give it to you anyway but now it's your key to our apartment." Betty looked at the key and held it close to her heart. She wrapped Daniel in her arms again before pulling away just to say,

"You know what this means don't you? We get to unpack again."

"Yay." Daniel said in a mock tone. He might not have been to happy to have to do more moving but he figured for Betty it was all worth it.

When you move in together with someone, it has been said that the transition can be challenging, but this was not the case when it came to Daniel and Betty. Turns out they pretty much new what to expect before hand so there were really no surprises. Betty knew that Daniel could be a slob sometimes just as Daniel knew that Betty liked to keep snacks everywhere. Because they both already knew what the other one was like, it made enjoying each others company all the more satisfying, and that's exactly what they were doing on this particular Sunday morning.

After living together for a little over a month Betty and Daniel had formed their own little routine. On Sunday mornings Betty would get up and make breakfast while Daniel went and got the newspaper. When he came back they would eat and have coffee together before Daniel would retire to the couch to read his paper while Betty loaded the dishwasher. After finishing the dishes she would join him on the couch and ask for the Editorial section and they would read the paper side by side announcing parts of what they were reading that they thought were interesting. On this particular morning however, something was off. Betty was finishing loading the dishwasher when she looked over at Daniel and noticed that he was moving the paper back and forward away from his face, almost as if he was having some trouble with it.

"Everything okay?" Betty asked as she turned the dishwasher on and made her way towards Daniel.

"Yeah fine, its just I think that this paper got published with some pretty big typos. I mean look at this 'Police arrested the feline after multiple attacks at escaping league to the depths of two intimates' it doesn't make sense."

"That's because it really says 'Police arrested the felon after multiple attempts at escaping lead to the deaths of two inmates'"

"Are you sure that's what it says?" Daniel said adjusting the paper as he had before, when he had it so that the paper was almost an arms length from his face he said,

"You're right. Huh that's weird." Daniel said just before he hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I've just been getting these really intense headaches lately, they've even started happening at work. I think I need a prescription."

"Yeah, maybe for some eyeglasses."

"What? No way, my eyes are fine."

Betty got up off the couch, took a couple of steps away and held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four." Daniel said with absolute certainty.

"No, three. Okay you definitely need glasses."

"How did this happen? I've always had perfect vision."

"Well this happens to some people as they get old-"

"I am not old."

"I was going to say older, obviously someone's going to be a lot of fun in our silver years."

"Okay well you may be right about my eyes changing but it doesn't mean I need glasses."

"Look I will make an appointment and we can get this all settled."

"Fine but I'm telling you I don't need glasses."

Turns out he needed glasses, so Betty went online and found a place they could go to get him a pair.

"No way am I wearing glasses end of discussion."

"Daniel the doctor said you won't have to wear them all the time, they'll just be for reading. He also said if you don't get glasses that you'll strain your eyes and only make them worse. Now I found a place we can go and its right by that place where we took that pottery class so we can kill two birds with one stone. You can get glasses and we can pick up the vases we made."

"Don't remind me, you still owe me for that one."

"You were all excited to go before we got there."

"That's because I thought it was gonna be really sexy, like in 'Ghost'. Patrick Swayze made it look so easy."

"I especially liked it when you made the table spin too fast and the clay went everywhere."

"Let's just go get the stupid glasses." Daniel said in a huff as they left on their way.

After an hour and a half of trying on glasses Betty was beginning to think that Daniel would never make a decision.

"I liked that last pair you had on." she said.

"What are you talking about they totally made my nose look big."

"Okay that's it, I wore glasses pretty much all my life let me pick something out for you. I promise you it won't make your nose look big or your ears stick out or make you look like a dork."

"Good luck, I highly doubt it."

Betty walked around looking at all the selections. They had thick frame, thin frame, no frame, everything from Clark Kent to Benjamin Franklin. She almost gave up hope, until a particular pair caught her eye. They had a thin rectangular shaped wire frame and were a lovely shade of copper like a pipe. She picked them off the rack and inspected them.

"What about these?" Betty said as she handed them to Daniel.

She held her breath as he tried them on awaiting his response. After he seemed to he seemed to have thoroughly inspected his reflection he turned to face her and Betty was in awe.

"What? Do they look that bad?" Daniel asked

"Daniel, they look amazing on you!"

"Really? Because when I put them on I didn't automatically hate them."

"No Daniel I mean it, they make you look very distinguished and sexy."

"Yeah? Well take that Swayze. You're sure I don't look like an old man or a complete dork."

"Daniel you need to buy those glasses now, so we can go home." Betty ordered hoping Daniel would take the hint, and he did.

"Now? In the middle of the day?"

Betty simply just nodded.

"Okay sir? Yes I'll take these please."

"Fine choice sir, they'll be ready to pick up in three days."

"Okay thanks bye." Daniel said practically dragging Betty out of the store and on to the street.

"Taxi!"

Not many people knew this but London could be a very windy city. Betty was figuring this out as she walked in from her lunch meeting looking like she had been sucked up in a tornado and Diane of course was the first to comment on it.

"Oh my goodness Betty, what happened to you?"

"Nothing I was just walking back from my meeting and bam it hit me."

"A bus?"

"No the wind, it made my hair fly into my face and I ended up walking into a tree."

"Ouch, well no wonder look at this, you could go as Rapunzle for Halloween and not need a wig."

As much as she hated to admit it Diane made a good point. She'd been meaning to get a haircut but just couldn't find the time, but after today Betty knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Do I have any free time today?" Betty asked her assistant Emily.

"Well you have about an hour gap between afternoon meetings for lunch with Daniel."

"Well please call Daniel and tell him I can't do lunch today, instead book me a salon appointment please."

"Right away, what shall I tell Daniel your reason for canceling is, should he ask?"

"Ooh I know tell him that I have to work through lunch that way I can surprise him with my new haircut."

"Very well then. You have an appointment at the Joliet Salon for this afternoon."

"Thank you Emily, well I'm off to my morning meeting. Hold all my calls."

Later on that day Betty felt amazing, but as most women know getting a haircut can do that for you. What once flowed all the way down to her waist was now barely touching her collarbone, it was sleek and sexy and she loved it. Now she was on her way to Daniel's office like she normally did to see if he was ready to leave, she couldn't wait to see his reaction to her new-do. When she got to his office he was on his hands and knees on the floor with his coat on.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked alarming Daniel and causing him to bump his head.

"Ow, hey I was just looking for one of my coat buttons. It flew off a second ago while I was buttoning my coat."

"See I told you all those chocolate covered pretzels were going to catch up with you." Betty teased.

"Ha ha very funny."

Just as Betty stopped chuckling she looked down and noticed a black button on the floor between her feet.

"Found it." she said as she bent down and picked it up. Daniel got up off the floor and made his way over to Betty.

"Oh great thanks, okay lets go."

"Wait Daniel, don't you notice anything different about me since this morning?"

"No, should I?"

"I'll give you a hint." Betty said as reenacted an herbal essence commercial, tossing her hair from one side to another.

"Oh you finally got that massage to get that kink out of your neck. Good honey I'm glad."

"What no Daniel okay babe, work with me here." Betty said repeating her actions.

"You got a new pair of earrings?"

"Oh forget it." Betty said in a huff as she headed towards the elevator.

"Betty wait!" Daniel called as he ran after her "Did I forget an important day? I know it's not your birthday and our anniversary isn't for another month and a half right? So what is it?"

"Nothing forget I ever said anything." Betty said as they got in the elevator.

The next morning Betty was looking at her hair in her office mirror, trying to wonder how Daniel couldn't notice that she got it cut. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door. It was Daniel standing in her doorway with his hands behind his back.

"Hi, so I just wanted to come down and apologize for what ever it was I did that got you so pissed at me."

"Daniel…"

"Ever since last night I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out, and I think I finally got it."

"Really?" Betty asked; her interest peaked.

"Yes I did, 5 years ago today a plucky young woman came into my life and turned my world upside down, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now you thought I forgot but I didn't, well I didn't remember to remember it but once I did I went out and got you this." Daniel said holding out a small present. "Happy Anniversary. Today is the fifth anniversary of when you first came to work for me at Mode."

Betty looked at her calendar and saw that he was absolutely right. She had been so busy she didn't even notice but Daniel had. She took the box from him and opened it to reveal a beautiful charm bracelet.

'Oh my go Daniel, this is beautiful" Betty said as she picked the bracelet up and took note of all the little charms as Daniel came and stood behind her.

"I know it might seem a little juvenile but I thought you'd really like it and I got to pick out all the charms myself. There's a little magazine to represent mode, a D for Daniel, a B for Betty, there's a big smile because you have the best smile that always brightens my day especially when it's directed at me. Look they even had a little poncho and last but not least a heart because I love you. So what do you think, do you like it? Am I forgiven?"

Betty couldn't even speak she was so moved by the thought Daniel had put into her gift. She shot out of her chair and hugged and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daniel said as he put the bracelet on Betty's wrist, giving it a small kiss as he did so.

"I love it, I just feel bad I didn't get you anything."

"Just give me one of those signature Betty smiles and we can call it even."

Betty gave Daniel the biggest smile she could before wrapping her arms around him once again. For a moment she thought about just telling him about her haircut but figured why bother. It didn't matter if Daniel noticed a new haircut or a new blouse, he noticed her and that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7 - I'll Never Leave You

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 7

Betty woke up one morning to the realization that for the first time in her life everything was perfect. She loved her job, lived in an amazing apartment overlooking London; she looked fantastic, she even lost ten ponds without even trying. And to top it all off she had finally found the love of her life, or rather discovered that the love of her life was her best friend slash former boss. Things between her and Daniel had never been better and the timing was perfect. In just two short weeks they would be celebrating their first anniversary as a couple. It will be one year ago that Betty ran into Daniel who had come all the way from New York just to be with her, her life felt like a fairytale. But like in most fairytales, the main characters don't expect trouble until it shows up unannounced.

When Betty walked into work that morning, she was surprised to announce that one of her morning meetings had been canceled so she decided to pay Daniel a surprise visit. When she got downstairs she saw that his office door was closed and when she tried to go in his assistant tried to stop her. Betty's heart dropped, was her worst fear coming true? Was she losing Daniel? She tried to tell herself that there was a perfectly good reason why but threw reason out the window when she heard a crash come from inside the office. She pushed Daniel's assistant out of the way and barged in his office not knowing what she was going to see. She knew Daniel wasn't in there alone, and she was right. Betty opened the door to reveal Daniel was in there with Mr. Dunne.

"Daniel. Mr. Dunne."

"Hey what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes fine, one of my meetings got cancelled so I thought I'd pop down and say hi. What was that big crash?"

"I'm afraid that was my fault, you see I gave Daniel some very big news and his response was accidentally knocking over that vase of flowers." Mr. Dunne explained.

"Oh really?" Betty asked.

"Yes Betty you can be the first to congratulate him, I've just offered Daniel a job as Editor-in-Chief of one of my other magazines."

"Oh my god, that's incredible, Daniel congratulations."

"Betty, the job is back in New York." Daniel told her.

Those were the words that made Betty's heart drop; turns out she was right her worst fear was coming true.

"Oh well, still that's an amazing opportunity." she said trying to remain composed.

"Mr. Dunne, this is an incredible honor. I will think it over and get back to you."

"Alright but don't take too long, a chance like this doesn't come around very often."

"Yes sir."

And with that Mr. Dunne left Betty and Daniel alone in his office. Daniel sat down at his desk as Betty shut the door again. She walked over and sat on the other side of the desk waiting for Daniel to say something. When he didn't after a few minutes Betty decided to get the ball rolling.

"So, that was some pretty big news. Although I'm not surprised the work you've been doing here has really helped this magazine to flourish. I always knew you'd get a promotion."

"Yeah, just not one half way across the world." Daniel said finally looking up at Betty.

"It worked out fine for me." Betty said trying to be supportive. As much as she didn't want Daniel to go she knew she didn't want to hold him back either.

"Well I mean it's pretty obvious what I have to do." Daniel said.

"Yeah I guess it is." Betty said fighting off tears.

"I'm gonna turn it down." Daniel said shocking Betty.

"What? Daniel why would you do that?"

"Because my life is here, you're here. Betty I'm happier than I've ever been and besides I love my job here. And it's not like I'll never get another opportunity if I stay."

"Daniel you can't just turn this down because of me."

"Why not? Is it such a crime that I want to stay with my girlfriend rather than advance my career."

"No, I just don't want you to look back years from now and regret this."

"Betty I will never regret being with you. I love you and I promised myself after Molly that if I found love like that again I'd never let it go. So that's it, end of discussion." Daniel said standing up from his desk and walking over to his bookshelf.

While part of Betty was relieved another part of her knew Daniel all too well. But if turning down the offer was really what he wanted, she wouldn't argue with him.

"Okay then, I'll see you for lunch later." Betty said as she walked over and gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

Betty stared for a moment, trying to read Daniel's face and see what was going on in his mind. Something seemed off yet strangely familiar about the look he had in his eyes. Betty finally left back to her office and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

By later on in the week Daniel and Betty, who had not spoken again about the promotion since that day, seemed to be getting back into their regularly scheduled happy life. In fact things seemed to have gotten even better, Daniel was being exceptionally romantic. Between the surprise presents and office visits Betty was beginning to feel spoiled. Today it was a surprise lunch date which Betty had to turn down.

"What? Why?" Daniel asked as he followed Betty to the elevator.

"Christina is in town and we made plans to meet for lunch."

"Oh okay. Have fun and say hi to Christina for me."

"I will." Betty called as the elevator doors closed.

Betty was really happy to see Christina, it had been too long. Sure they talked on the phone all the time but nothing was as good as the real thing. Once they were together Betty wasted no time in telling Christina about Daniel's job offer.

"He turned it down? Just like that?" Christina said taking a sip of her wine.

"Yup, he went the next morning to Mr. Dunne's office and told him."

"Wow that man must really love you."

"That's what I'm worried about. I know Daniel loves me but I don't want to be the reason he puts his career on hold."

"It's not on hold, he's just using dial-up internet. He'll get there slower but he'll still get there."

"I know, I mean he's been doing such great work, I'm so proud of him."

"But…"

"But I can't help but shake the feeling that something's not right."

"Well is he acting strange?"

"No, actually he's been amazing the past few days. He's always sending me little presents and dropping by my office. It's so sweet."

"Oh the bastard's definitely up to something."\

"Christina!"

"I'm sorry but when a man is treating a woman as well as Daniel's treating you, he has something to be sorry for."

"No I don't think so; it's probably just because our one year anniversary is coming up. You know he's never been with someone that long before."

"Shocker, well if you say everything's fine I guess everything's fine then. I mean you know Daniel better than anyone right?"

"Right." Betty said taking a sip of her cocktail. She knew everything was fine with Daniel, but if that was the case why did she still feel so uneasy.

All good things must come to an end, and so did Betty and Christina's lunch. Betty said goodbye to her friend and made her way back to her office building. As she was coming into the building she saw that the elevator was just closing.

"Hold that elevator!" she called out.

A man's hand stopped the doors from closing and Betty squeezed in just in time.

"Thank you, oh hi Mr. Dunne." Betty said upon seeing her boss.

"Hello Ms. Suarez, coming from lunch?"

"Yes sir, I went to see Christina McKinney actually."

"Oh and how is she?"

"Good, good. Still designing."

"Good." Mr. Dunne said as the elevator hit Betty's floor

"Oh and Betty would you please tell Daniel I need his answer before the end of the month."

"His answer?" Betty asked confused.

"Yes about the job in New York, I need to know soon or else I'll have to offer it to someone else."

"But I thought Daniel already spoke to you a few days ago."

"No, I haven't even seen him since that morning in his office."

"Okay Mr. Dunne, I'll make sure he gets the message." Betty said as she got off the elevator. She stood there for a minute, trying to figure out why Daniel would lie to her. He didn't turn down the job like she had thought, but instead of being mad or upset Betty found herself feeling very sad. Obviously Daniel felt conflicted and Betty knew what she had to do to help him make his decision.

Betty finished her work for the day and then got ready to put her plan into motion. She left a note for Daniel on her door saying to meet her on their bridge. The bridge had become sort of a totem of their love, they spent many of their best date nights on said bridge just talking and looking out to the great view of the English Channel. That was where Betty now stood, awaiting Daniel's arrival. He showed up a little while later and found her easily, she was in their spot.

"Hey, I got your note. I thought we'd head to the restaurant together from the building together. Why'd you ask me to meet here?"

"I ran into Mr. Dunne today." Betty said as she looked right into Daniel's soul.

"Oh, I'm guessing you spoke to him." Daniel said as he realized he'd been found out.

"Yes I did. Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just never got around to it."

"You're hesitating; I did the same thing you know. When I got offered the job I have now I immediately said I wouldn't take it. I had a million reasons to not take it; I didn't want to leave Mode, I didn't want to leave my family, or you and a bunch of other reasons I had listed in my mind but only one reason to say yes, I knew I'd regret it if I didn't go. I think that's what you're doing now."

"Betty…"

"No let me finish. Daniel I know you love me and don't want to leave me but I can't just sit by wondering if you're going to wake up one day regretting your decision."

"I already made my decision Betty; I'm not going to regret this. This is just one of those times where you think I'm making a mistake and you need to fix it but believe me when I say this, I know what I'm doing. The reason I haven't talked to Mr. Dunne yet is because you're right, it is harder for me to let this offer go than I originally thought but that doesn't mean it's impossible. I'll call Dunne right now and tell him."

"Daniel one of the things I love most about you is also your fatal flaw. You think you're doing the right thing and you end up being wrong. I love you-" Betty said taking Daniel's face in her hands. "And that means protecting you, even from yourself."

"Betty why are you talking like this?"

"Because I'm breaking up with you." Betty said through tears, not able to keep them at bay any longer.

"What no, no way!" Daniel said.

"I've already rented an apartment; my stuff will be there by tomorrow morning."

"Betty, please no." Daniel said, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Go to New York, be an editor-in-chief again, follow this through."

"But what about us."

"Don't worry about us, I'll still be here."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have to because I know you never will. Goodbye Daniel." Betty said as she turned around walking as fast as she could try and get lost in the crowd. She turned around once and saw Daniel, still frozen in his spot. Heartbroken Betty started running and as she turned the corner she heard his voice call out,

"BETTY!"

To Be Continued …


	8. Chapter 8 - So Don't Even Ask

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 8

After the night on the bridge Betty ran straight to her new apartment, and the next day she called in sick just incase Daniel tried to pop by her office. Then came the weekend where Betty still did not leave her house. After three days of doing nothing but being depressed Betty decided it was time to do what most people do after a breakup; bury themselves in their work. After about a week of not seeing Daniel at work Betty gathered up the courage to go down to his office and see if he was still there, he was not. His assistant told her she hadn't seen him since he left to meet her on the bridge. Betty didn't know why she was surprised, she had told him to go but she guessed a part of her had hoped he would've stayed no matter what she said. She told herself this was a good thing. They were too happy anyways, that's how you know she was in bad shape. Betty Suarez believed there was such a thing as too happy.

Christina had offered to visit for a while and help her cope but Betty had insisted that time on her own would be good for her. What she didn't realize was that she would be alone and awake all the time. She heard Daniel's voice in her head explaining how he couldn't sleep without someone else in the bed after Molly died and Betty knew that pain now more than ever. Most nights she had horrible nightmares that she was back on the bridge with Daniel except it wasn't a bridge it was the deck of a pirate ship and she was Black Betty and he was the prisoner she ordered to have walk the plank. She always woke up at the same point in her dream, right after she pushes Daniel off and watches him fall into the water, the minute he hits the water her eyes open. The other side of the bed felt like ice and Betty silently cursed herself for getting use to Daniel and his abundantly warm body temperature.

The worst part of it all is that for years Betty and Daniel were nothing more than friends. He wasn't in her dreams every night, or her bed. She didn't wake up to find him making her breakfast or reading the paper and she certainly never craved to feel his arms wrapped around her or his kiss. All of that happened because they took a chance on love, and a part of her wished they had never kissed on her steps that fateful day. As Betty finally drifted off to sleep one night she thought about what life might've been like if they hadn't.

" _Daniel, I don't know what I feel. But I do know that I've missed having you in my life and if we go down that road, there's no turning back. We've always been really close, that can get confusing for anyone. I just know that I don't want to lose you again." Betty said as she stood up. Daniel let out a huff before giving her a smile and saying_

" _You're probably right, as usual. I promise you're not going to lose me okay. You mean too much to me for me to let that ever happen … again." Daniel said as he pulled her in for a hug. Betty squeezed him like her life depended on it. She felt uneasy, but knew that they were doing the right thing. They both pulled away, while still holding onto each other._

" _You okay?" he asked_

" _I have you back in my life, I'm great."_

" _Good, well I guess I should get going. You probably have an early morning tomorrow."_

" _Well why don't you stop by, you can bring that resume. You do still want to stay in London, don't you?"_

" _Of course, I think I just need to find the right magazine for me. Go on a little journey of discovery, that's what this trip was about after all."_

" _Good, well goodnight Daniel." Betty said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and Daniel turned and went back to the car and as Betty went upstairs he drove away._

 _The next day Betty got a surprise when Daniel decided to come visit her office._

" _Wow this is a great office." he said as he walked in._

" _Hey Daniel, what are you doing here?"_

" _Oh nothing, I just had some time to kill before my interview."_

" _Really? Where are you interviewing?"_

" _Around the corner at the Staples, they're looking for a new assistant manager."_

" _Daniel that's crazy, do you want me to set up an interview with Mr. Dunne?"_

" _I thought about that, but after last night I don't think it's a good idea for us to work in the same building."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _Well I have feelings for you Betty that you just don't reciprocate. I don't think that working with you so close would be very productive for me."_

" _Okay well, if that's how you feel."_

" _Great thanks, well wish me luck." Daniel said as he left to go to his interview._

 _After that Betty didn't see Daniel again for a few months. When she did run into him next it was on the street. She almost didn't recognize him, he had on a Staples polo shirt and these big bulky glasses._

" _Betty what a pleasant surprise."_

" _Daniel, you have glasses."_

" _Yeah my friend Tom from work helped me pick them out, do you like them?"_

" _They're great. So how are things at your new job?"_

" _Oh their great, I mean I couldn't afford to stay at my hotel on an Assistant Managers salary so Tom's letting me stay in his garage. It get's a little cold but I don't mind."_

" _Daniel if you need a warmer place to stay you could always stay with me?"_

" _No thanks Betty, besides wouldn't that be a little weird. I mean I'm not totally over you turning me down."_

" _I just said I thought we should not chance it and just stay friends, I never wanted you to end up in a job you're too good for, living in some guy named Tom's garage."_

" _It's okay Betty, I'm happy with my life this way."_

" _Well good, um I'm glad I ran into you Daniel because I'll be leaving soon to go back to New York. My dad's getting married to Elena this Saturday and Hilda's pregnant, expecting any day now."_

" _Oh Betty that's great, you know it's funny I have some news too."_

" _Tell me."_

" _I'm engaged."_

" _What?"_

" _Yeah her name's Natalia, oh here she comes now."_

 _Betty turned around to see what could only be described as a 40 year old train wreck dressed like a hooker._

" _Daniel darlink, who this is?" her voice sounded like gravel in a driveway and her breath smelled like alcohol and cigarettes._

" _Natalia this is Betty, Betty this is my Natalia." Betty cringed as Daniel put his arm around her._

" _How did you two meet?" Betty asked trying to be as polite as possible._

" _Well I was walking to work and she fell into my arms. It's been amazing ever since. Normally I wouldn't be getting married so quickly but if Natalia doesn't get married soon they'll send her back to Russia. And when you love someone you don't send them away, right Betty?"_

" _Right, okay no not alright. Daniel you deserve better than a minimum wage job, sleeping in a cold garage and some green card marriage to what I can only assume is a low class hooker."_

" _What do you expect Betty, you turned me down, pushed me away. Who knows we might have even been soul mates but you didn't wanna take that chance. Well I found someone who really loves me and wants to be with me." Daniel pulled Natalia in for a kiss as Betty tried to not throw up in her mouth._

" _No Daniel I do love you! I do want to be with you!"_

" _Oh please, in what universe would Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade end up together?"_

" _The right one." Betty heard a familiar voice say from behind her and when she turned around she saw no one other than herself. Before Betty could speak her other self pushed her and now it was Betty falling, and Daniel wasn't around to catch her._

Betty woke up to the sound of her alarm clock as well as her own screams, it had all been a dream. What hadn't been a dream is that Daniel had wanted to stay and be with her and instead of being flattered she had told him to leave. Betty all of a sudden felt like she was going to be sick, she ran to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After a while she finally started to feel better. She needed to go to the doctor because this had been happening all week. Every night she would have a nightmare about Daniel and then throw up, maybe the doctor could give her something for her nerves. She washed up, got dressed and went into the kitchen all of a sudden feeling hungry but she lost her appetite however when she looked at her calendar and saw what day it was. She had been so upset over Daniel she didn't even realize that two weeks had come and gone. Today was what would have been their one year anniversary, suddenly Betty felt sick all over again.

Betty felt worse when she left the doctor, apparently her condition had no treatment and she would have to just push through it. All of a sudden Betty thought she saw Daniel walking across the street, but upon closer inspection realized it wasn't him. This would happen about a dozen more times that day, Betty was beginning to feel haunted. She decided that night that she needed to talk to someone, so she took out her phone and called the people she always knew she could turn to, her family.

"Hello." Hilda's voice echoed through the phone after a few rings.

"Hi Hilda, its Betty."

"Oh hey, how are you doing?"

"I've been better."

"Are you still upset about Daniel?"

"Yes, I had another nightmare last night."

"Good you deserve it."

"Hilda!"

"What? You throw a perfectly good, scratch that a great guy like Daniel who loved you to the curb and you want sympathy from me."

"I did what I thought was best for him."

"And who are you to say what's best for him?"

"You know surprisingly this isn't making me feel any better."

"Look all I'm saying is you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it."

"I wish I could sleep, so how's the baby?"

"She's good, oh she is so cute I swear she is the cutest baby I have ever seen."

"Hey I take offense to that!" Betty heard Justin yell in the background.

"Anyways, Betty what are you gonna do? You can't keep living like this?"

"Well do you think I should try and move on?"

"Hell no I think you need to come over here and get your man!"

Betty knew Hilda was right, Daniel had taken a chance and followed her all the way to London, this time it was her turn. She hung up with Hilda and grabbed her coat and ran out into the street. She tried to find a taxi but was out of luck. As she roamed the streets trying to find a way to the airport a thought suddenly dawned on her, what if Daniel didn't want her back? What if he was just as heartbroken as she was and decided that he was better off without her. Betty's feet stopped running and she looked around laughing at where she had ended up. She was back in the square where it had all started a year ago, but it looked so much bigger now that the square was desolate. Betty couldn't keep it together any longer and she collapsed by the fountains where she had first bumped into Daniel. As she sat crying by the fountain Betty hadn't noticed that she had sat next to a homeless man's perch.

"Aye! What's all this then?" he said in a thick accent Betty could barely understand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realize anyone else was here."

"Is you cryin' lass?"

"Yes I am."

"Beg me pardon, but do you mind if I ask why?"

"Because I pushed the man I love away and now I don't know if he'll even want me back."

"That's the funny thing about love that is, if it's true it always finds its way back around."

Betty smiled at the man's kind words.

"Thank you, here this is for you. I'm sorry I don't have more to give." Betty said as she gave the man whatever she could from her purse.

"Bless you miss, I hope it all works out for you and your mate." The man said before getting up and walking away.

Betty regained some strength and started to walk around again till she found herself at the steps where Daniel had first asked her out. She sat down, feeling the tears well up again. She placed her head in her hands, took a deep breath and when she looked up to wiped the tears out of her eyes her heart stopped when she saw what looked like another Daniel ghost. Except this time the ghost was looking right back at her. It really was Daniel, he was standing across the square at the top of the other set of stairs walking towards her.

"Betty?" she heard his voice say.

"Daniel?" Betty said as she made her way down to him. She practically flew down the steps not caring for a second about her own safety. She ran until the middle of the space between staircases with Daniel stopping just a foot away from her. She wanted to leap right into his arms but held back, unsure of what his reaction would be. Instead she simply stood there, heart racing like never before. She searched in his eyes for a sign of what to do, and it looked like he was doing the same. They stared at each other for a minute before Betty finally gathered up the strength to speak,

"I thought you were in New York."

"I was."

"I was on my way to the airport you know, I was going to follow you this time."

"Guess I beat you to it."

"Daniel I'm sorry, I'm sorry I pushed you away and I'm sorry I told you to take that job. I love you and I miss you and I don't know how but we are going to make long distance work, I promise."

"Betty, I didn't take the job."

"You didn't?"  
"No, after you left me on the bridge I called Mr. Dunne and turned him down."

"But you just said you were in New York."

"I went to go visit my mom and give you some space. I thought that's what you needed after everything."

"Oh," Betty said, letting her tears flow freely.

"Hey, hey. Come here." Daniel said pulling Betty into his chest. She welcomed the embrace and felt a release of emotion just wash over her.

"I'm so sorry Daniel." she said in barely a whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you thought you were protecting me. No one's ever broken up with me because they thought it was what was best for me."

"I was wrong, you wanted to stay for me and no ones ever done that before. I guess I'm just not use to it."

"Well get use to it, you will always come first with me." Daniel said as he wiped her tears away.

"I just feel so stupid, if I would've just left well enough alone we would be celebrating our anniversary right now."

"Who says we're not?"

"Daniel remember; there was a bridge and I said 'Daniel I'm breaking up with you'"

"I never agreed to that."

"What?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Daniel said as he pulled Betty close and gave her a kiss that paled in comparison to all others that came before it. They kissed until neither one of them could breath and they had to pull away, resting their foreheads together.

"Happy Anniversary Betty."

"Happy Anniversary Daniel."

Betty and Daniel made their way back up the steps and sat down in the spot they had the year before.

"So now what? Daniel asked.

"Well I'm gonna move back in."

"Do you need me to get you out of your lease?"

"I didn't sign one. I guess a part of me knew this was going to be a temporary arrangement."

"Great so we move you back in and I promise I won't complain."

"Good." Betty said as she snuggled into Daniel's side.

"Anything else?"

"I'm pregnant." Betty said as she pulled away from Daniel's side and sat looking straight at him.

"What?" Daniel asked almost while laughing, like he thought she was joking with him.

"I went to the doctor today and it turns out the reason I've been getting sick every morning is because I'm pregnant. Surprise!" Betty said trying to soften the blow.

"Betty are you serious?"

Betty just nodded in response. Daniel stood up with a blank stare on his face as Betty stood preparing for his reaction. After a while she got concerned.

"Daniel, are you in there?"

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

Finally Daniel looked at Betty and the biggest smile took over his face. He grabbed her and picked her up and spun her around all while kissing her.

"This is the best news I've ever heard in my life!" he said putting her down.

"So you're happy?"

"Yes I'm happy! I'm gonna be a dad!" Daniel yelled out causing Betty to laugh. He knelt down and started talking to Betty's stomach.

"Hi baby, I'm your dad. I've known about you for two seconds and I already love you. And I love you too." Daniel said giving Betty another kiss.

The happy couple went back to their apartment and 'celebrated' being reunited after what felt like the longest two weeks for either one of them. After they were done they just laid in each others arms, enjoying that they were back and better than ever.

"You don't think we hurt him right?"

"No Daniel we didn't hurt him, and who says it's gonna be a him anyways."

"I don't care what it is as long as it's happy and healthy."

"Good, oh I missed this. You don't realize how cold it get's at night here."

"Well I'm happy to play the role of personal human space heater again. Hey I've been meaning to ask you did you get a haircut while I was away cause it looks different."

Betty sat up and gave Daniel a look.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Daniel I've had this haircut for a month, and you just noticed it now?"

"I'm sorry is their anyway I can make it up to you."

Betty decided that she didn't want to waste time being angry so she simply said.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me, again."

"You don't even have to ask." Daniel said as he pulled Betty close and they both drifted off into the best night's sleep either one of them ever had.


	9. Chapter 9 - And Baby Makes Three & Four

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 9

Four months had gone by since Daniel and Betty reunited and both found out that Betty was pregnant. So far pregnancy hadn't been treating Betty that bad. She only got sick once in the morning and Daniel, although grossed out, was always there holding her hair and rubbing her back. Now however Betty was entering her second trimester which meant goodbye morning sickness and hello everything else. She was just starting to show and everyone kept telling her that she had that glow about her, what they didn't see was that every day when she got home she would sit on her couch for a good hour waiting for her feet to stop killing her. Turns out heels are not an expectant mother's best friend. Tired of seeing Betty in pain Daniel offered a solution, actually one that he had been offering since her feet started hurting but she always turned him down.

"Betty just let me give you a foot rub already, I hate seeing you like this." Daniel pleaded.

"No Daniel I already told you, if you give me a foot rub that will start a hormonal chain reaction which will end in me jumping your bones."

"So we have sex, that's not the end of the world."

"It is when I have work to do. Thanks to my pregnancy hormones I am horny all the time and if I give in even a little bit it won't end well." Betty tried to explain.

"I'm still not seeing a problem." Daniel said chuckling at the intensity of Betty's tone.

"Daniel you may think this is a joke but I don't want to be one of those women whose world stops just because I'm pregnant. Now when the baby's here that'll be different but until then I have to continue to do my job as best I can. And also find better shoes."

Betty said as she turned herself around on the couch and touched her feet to the floor, immediately wincing. Daniel went and sat down next to her, trying to keep his distance as not to set her off.

"Look at you, you can barely stand, how are you suppose to do your job like that?"

Betty ignored him and got up to go over to her desk, hissing with every step. She opened her laptop and started working.

"What if I give you a foot rub after you finish all your work?" Daniel suggested "That way if you want to 'jump my bones' you don't have to worry about work you have to finish." he approached her desk chair and spun it around so she could face him.

"Fine," she agreed in a somber tone. "Now I need you to leave the room."

"What? Why?"

"Because you smell really good and it's distracting me, now get." Betty said spinning her chair back around and getting back to work.

Daniel did as he was told and silently thanked that Betty was just as horny as she was hormonal.

By six months into Betty's pregnancy, Daniel and Betty had gone into full prep mode. They only had 3 months left to get everything ready for the arrival of their little bundle of joy. At the top of that list was to get the nursery ready. Turned out Daniel was right, they would find a use for those extra rooms. Most of the work had already been done, the room had been painted; a soft yellow with a light green trim as Betty didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born. They'd bought all the clothes, toys, bottles, and most of the furniture they would need there was only one thing left, the crib. Claire Meade had insisted on sending them a crib, what she didn't send were the people to put the crib together so one Saturday morning Daniel and Betty, mostly Daniel, were trying to figure out how to do it. Daniel was very optimistic that he could accomplish the task without any help, Betty on the other hand was skeptical to say the least.

"Daniel are you sure you know what you're doing?" Betty asked from the rocking chair she was currently sitting in, at six months pregnant all she could really do was sit.

"Of course I do, they give you instructions." Daniel said looking at the papers in his hands, stopping every few seconds to push his glasses back up his nose.

"I swear I don't know how you wore these things for the majority of your life."

"Lot's of practice which by the way you don't have; with wearing glasses or building things. Please let me call someone."

"No, I want to be the one to build this, my kid's gonna be sleeping in it. I don't want to be like my dad who always paid other people to do things that he could've done himself, besides I totally know how to build stuff."

"One birdhouse when you were 10 doesn't count, and didn't it collapse on itself killing all those poor innocent birds."

"Actually that was Alexis' fault because she hit it with a baseball while we were playing in our backyard. So we just won't let her near the crib and it'll be fine."

Betty leaned back and rolled her eyes, obviously Daniel's mind was made up. She just hoped he wouldn't need too many stitches. After watching Daniel for two hours trying to get the pieces to fit Betty went into the master bedroom to take a nap. Her nap was interrupted by Daniel coming in, waking her with a kiss.

"Its finished." he said helping her out of the bed and covering her eyes with his hands until they got to the room. Once there Daniel removed his hands and said,

"Tada! I told you I could do it."

Betty looked at the crib, pleasantly surprised, it looked normal for the most part. Everything seemed to be in the right place, what concerned her were the planks of wood and screws that lay on the floor next to the crumpled up directions.

"Uh Daniel, what are these?" Betty said pointing to the pile on the floor.

"Oh, uh those are just extra pieces. Everyone knows they always throw in extra pieces just in case."

"Right, well good job Daniel. It looks great." Betty said gently resting her hand on the headboard of the crib. The minute she did, the entire thing fell apart and collapsed on the floor. Betty looked in horror as the crib she was suppose to put her child to sleep in turned into rubble before her eyes. She turned around to look at Daniel and saw that he stood with no expression on his face staring at the pile of crib parts.

"I'm uh gonna go call someone to put this together." Daniel said stepping over the pile and making his way out of the room.

"Uh-huh." was all Betty could say, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Where's the phone book again?"

"In the drawer in your desk." Betty said still not looking away.

The baby was due in a month and a half and that's when things started to get really crazy. Betty bought every baby and pregnancy book she could find trying to prepare. Daniel had managed to keep his cool, until one night when Betty was reading to him out loud.

"Labor pains vary from somewhat painful to extremely painful, in most cases extremely painful. I'm not sure these books were such a good idea."

"If it makes you feel better I promise to have you so drugged up you wont feel a thing." Daniel said getting up from the couch next to Betty, heading to the kitchen to get more popcorn.

"No I want to feel everything; I just don't want to be in pain."

"That's impossible you either feel nothing or everything take your pick."

Betty ignored him and continued reading.

"When you begin to go into labor you will feel cramping in your lower region which includes your lower back, abdomen, and genitals. Well that sounds fun."

It was at that moment that Betty heard Daniel groan from the kitchen and when she looked over he was curled up on the floor in a ball.

"Oh my god, Daniel!"

An hour later they were in the hospital awaiting Daniel's test results. The pain seemed to have lessened but every couple of minutes he would squeeze Betty's hand. Finally the doctor came in with the results.

"Mr. Meade your blood work came back completely normal, so did all of your other tests."

"What that's impossible, look at him. Something is obviously wrong." Betty said with fear in her eyes.

"Well yes Mr. Meade there is something wrong with you but I'm afraid I can't treat it with surgery or any medication."

"What?" Betty said.

"Look money is no object do what ever you have to do to fix me." Daniel said squeezing Betty's hand once more.

"No you misunderstand me; I can't help you because physically there's nothing wrong. Mrs. Meade what were you and your husband doing before this attack."

"He was in the kitchen getting some more popcorn while I was reading a pregnancy book out loud."

Daniel smiled when Betty didn't correct the doctor about being his wife. They hadn't spoken about getting married since they got back together but he knew they would eventually, it just wasn't their time.

"Just as I thought, Mr. Meade what seems to be the problem is you are having sympathy pains."

"What the hell is a sympathy pain, because this pain sure feels real to me." Daniel said wincing as another sharp pain went through him.

"Sympathy pains are what we call it when an expectant father exhibit's similar symptoms to what the mother is going through or will go through, but it's completely psychological. Sometimes it manifests as a pregnant looking stomach, or morning sickness or sometimes even labor pains."

"Well how do we stop it?" Daniel asked.

"Well you distract yourself with something, a way to break your concentration on the pain so to speak."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Daniel asked. Just after that Betty let out a yell.

"Oh I think my water just broke!" she cried, causing Daniel to sit up in the hospital bed.

"What? Are you sure? Isn't it too soon? Come on lay down here." Daniel said practically jumping out of the bed.

"Just kidding." Betty said standing up, perfectly fine.

"What the hell was that, I thought something really was wrong. Betty how could you-"

"Daniel, how do you feel?"

"What do you mean how do I fee… oh. Hey look at that no more sympathy pains."

"Mhmm, okay Daddy Dearest let's go home."

"Okay but no more faking labor. If this happens again just stab my foot or something I read that stops phantom pains."

"That only works on amputees which I'm pretty sure I would've been if you would've held my hand any tighter." Betty said shaking out the hand Daniel had been holding for the past hour.

"Sorry. Um but Betty?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"You should really get the drugs because if you feel half of what I just did, trust me you want the drugs."

And it turned out Daniel was right; a month and a half later when Betty went into labor she wanted the drugs. But by the time she realized that it was too late, so instead she had to settle for crushing Daniel's hand. After 14 hours of labor Betty and Daniel welcomed their son Oliver Ethan Meade into the world.

When Oliver was born Daniel and Betty both took maternity leave for two months, and it was the greatest two months of their lives. Sure they were sleep deprived for most of it, but to them they wouldn't want it any other way. Having Oliver, or Ollie as he was affectionately nicknamed by Daniel, made them feel like a real family. Which is why when a year and a half later Betty found out she was pregnant again, they were both overjoyed. Although the second time around Betty, having experienced raising a child away from family and friends, had a tough choice to make. She could decide to have the second baby again in London, or she could do what she had been thinking about doing for a while now; move back to New York. After video chatting with her family, who had only ever seen Oliver a handful of times in person, Betty knew what she wanted to do. All she had to do was talk to Daniel about it.

During their lunch hour, Daniel and Betty had gone to one of Betty's doctor appointments which was also the first time they were going to see their new baby via sonogram. While the nurse placed the gel on Betty's expanding stomach, all she could think about was what she was going to say to Daniel.

"Okay here we go." the nurse said. "There's your baby."

Betty and Daniel both looked at the screen in awe, you think already having seen this once would have some effect but it still amazed both of them that there was someone part Betty and part Daniel growing inside her.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the nurse asked.

"Yes please." Betty said as Daniel nodded in agreement, they had decided that they would make it easier on themselves and find out ahead of time because as thrilling as a surprise may be, making everything gender neutral was a lot of work.

"Okay it's a boy, congratulations. Now I'm going to let you get cleaned up and dressed and I'll be back later with a print out so you can show all your friends and family."

It was at those words that Betty's pregnancy hormones let her tears fall free.

"Woo! Another boy, how great is that?" Daniel said when he noticed Betty was crying.

"Hey what's wrong, you can tell me if you're disappointed because you wanted it to be a girl. I won't judge you." Daniel said wiping away some of her tears.

"No it's not that, I'm so happy it's another boy. I'm happy just to be pregnant it's just…"

"Just what?"

Betty decided it was now or never, so she took a deep breath and told Daniel what had been on her mind.

"It's just I miss my family and I always dreamed that Hilda and I would raise our kids together. And I hate that they only get to see Ollie a few times a year because he's growing so fast Daniel. And I know this might seem selfish of me to ask because we both have amazing careers over here and I know you love it and you're so happy but I really want to move back to New York. I think it's time." Betty said panting, due to the fact that she had said that all without taking a breath.

"That's it?" Daniel said.

"What do you mean that's it? Daniel I just told you that I want to relocate our family and move our entire lives back to New York and all you have to say is that's it?"

"Well, yeah."

Betty said nothing and simply stared at Daniel confused.

"Honestly I've thought about that too, I just didn't wanna say anything because I thought you were happy the way things are."

"So, we're moving?"

"I guess so."

"Okay, but what are we gonna do about work?"

"I think in our time here you and I have made names for ourselves. I'm sure if we put feelers out now we can find something before the move, which would be when?"

"Well I want to move before I give birth so soon before I can't fly."

"Okay, I'll start making the preparations first thing tomorrow."

"Great, now that that's settled. Yay! It's a boy!"

A few months later Betty and Daniel were finally moving back to New York. They had bought a beautiful brownstone in Brooklyn Heights which Daniel had fallen in love with when he lived there. It was in a great neighborhood for kids but close enough to the city. Daniel finally got to take that job Mr. Dunne had offered him a few years before, turned out the editor-in-chief they had hired instead of him was embezzling money from the magazine which was bad for him but great news for Daniel. He had been concerned at first that it wasn't a good time to take on such a heavy workload job with the move and the babies but Betty convinced him that everything would be just fine. Betty decided to hold off on getting a job until after the baby was born. She didn't really see the point in starting a new job only to go on maternity leave after a month or two so instead she had the job of full time mom, which she loved.

On a bright Wednesday morning Betty and Daniel dropped off Oliver with Claire so that she could spend some time with her grandson and they could finish unpacking without having to worry about the baby. Also they were just happy to have some time alone before the next little one.

"I've missed this." Betty said as she took a book out of the box and handed it to Daniel to put on the shelf.

"What unpacking? Because I sure didn't." Daniel said taking the book from her.

"No I mean it just being you and me. We haven't had a lot of time alone since the baby was born."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daniel said with a raised brow.

"I wasn't referring to that, nice to know you're still the same horny teenager on the inside that you were when I met you though."

"I'm kidding … sort of. But I know what you're talking about. I've missed this too."

"We should go out somewhere, sort of a last hurrah before we have to be parents again." Betty suggested.

"But what about unpacking?" Daniel said not so seriously.

"Come on, what can we do?"

"We could go back to the bridge we went to on our unofficial first date?" Daniel suggested.

"I'd love to but I was thinking of something a little closer. I'm not really up for a lot of walking these days." Betty said placing a hand on her pregnant belly.

"We could sneak into Mode and do it in my old office."

"Daniel!" Betty said sternly, not that she didn't like the idea.

"Or on your old desk?" Daniel said grabbing Betty and nuzzling her neck.

"Can you think with the brain in your head please?" Betty said trying not to squeak.

"I really do have to go to the Meade building; my mom said they need my signature on something, since I still own half of the company. While I'm doing that you can go visit Marc and then we can go for lunch at that Thai place you love."

Betty thought about it for a minute, it would be really great to visit where it all began.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Then we can come back and finish unpacking."

"Yeah okay, I'll get our coats."

A little while later the car dropped them off in front of Meade Publications and Betty couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

"Oh it looks just like I remember it."

"Betty it's only been three years."  
"I know but pregnancy makes everything seem longer."

Betty took Daniel's arm as they made their way to the elevator.

"It feels different to be here as a couple." Betty said

"Yeah it does, like before I wouldn't have done this." Daniel said kissing Betty against the elevator wall, pulling apart just as the ding alerted them that they had reached their destination.

"This is my floor, I'll meet you downstairs?"  
"No come up to the executive office, I don't know how long this is gonna take."

"Okay, love you." Betty hollered as the elevator doors started to close.

"Love you too." Daniel said right as the doors shut.

Betty looked around feeling more nostalgic than ever. It felt like a life time ago that she had walked these halls and as she came to the reception desk she reminisced about all the times she had seen Amanda sitting behind it, saying something mean and rude. In fact she could almost hear her voice now.

"Oh my god, Betty?"

Betty turned her head to see Amanda standing to her left.

"Amanda?"

Betty watched as Amanda practically ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. Is it really you or am I hallucinating?"

"No it's me."

"I almost didn't recognize you, what's different?"

"Well let's see um no braces, no glasses, I cut my hair, oh and yeah I'm pregnant."

Betty said gesturing to large tummy.

"Oh I thought you'd just let yourself go. So Betty's getting' some, whose the father some British nerd with bad teeth but a great ass?"

"No it's Daniel." Betty said confused, she couldn't tell if Amanda was just being Amanda or if she really didn't know. Betty thought Marc would've told her.

"Daniel who?"

"Daniel, Daniel as in Daniel Meade."

"Oh Betty it's sweet that you're so delusional."  
"I'm not delusional, Amanda we've been together for three years, we live together, we already have a baby together, and this is number two. Didn't Marc tell you?"

"Yes he did and I couldn't be happier for you two." Amanda said with a smile.

Betty let out a sigh of relief, she didn't know why but she had been worried that Amanda would be hurt finding all this out years later.

"Thank you Amanda."

"Now I have someone to talk to about how Daniel is in bed. Let's face it all the other women he's slept with were either one night stands or gone."

"Goodbye Amanda." Betty said making her way to Marc's office.

"Wait where are you going?" Amanda called as she followed her.

"To Marc's office and away from this conversation."

"Okay but you're going the wrong way."

Betty turned around and followed Amanda, and Betty stopped when she realized where they were going.

"Amanda this is the way to Daniel's old office."

"I know, Marc got promoted to Creative Director and Wilhelmina gave him Daniel's old office."

"Wow that's amazing."

"It totally is, and then Marc hired me to be a styling consultant for when I don't have any clients so I can still spread my amazing fashion sense around." Betty watched as she passed her old desk with a new person sitting behind it. He was a young and obviously gay bright eyed bushy tailed assistant, much like she had been

"New Betty this is old Betty, oh and she's not fat she's just preggo." Amanda said introducing them.

"Hi I'm Peter." He said extending his hand.

"Hi Peter it's very nice to meet you I'm-"

"Betty Suarez, I know who you are."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you're a legend around here. The girl with absolutely no fashion sense comes in, works her way up and then leaves for London with Daniel Meade following her. Most girls can only dream."

"Peter! What did I say about having dreams on your own time?"

Marc said emerging from his office.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Peter said sitting down, hanging his head.

"You two follow me." Marc said going back into his office as Betty and Amanda followed.

"Shut the door, pull the curtains." Betty shut the door while Amanda pulled the curtains.

"Betty Suarez," Marc began as he approached her. "I am so happy you're here!" Marc said as he pulled her in for a hug like Amanda had earlier.

"Thank you, but what's with all the cloak and dagger?"

"Oh Betty, poor fat Betty."

"I'm pregnant."

"I can't be happy to see you, I'm the new Willie. I need to protect my reputation as the second biggest bitch to ever roam the halls of Mode. But now that we have some privacy I can be happy as a clam."

"I guess I'll take what I can get. Do you mind if I sit down." Betty said sitting in one of Marc's office chairs.

"As long as your mutant spawn wont pop out, sure."

"Relax; I'm not due for another three months. And if this one is anything like his brother he'll come out on time."

"Oh that's right how is little Marc Alexander?"

"Oliver Ethan is just fine, I have pictures you want to see!" Betty said pulling out her phone and scrolling through the plethora of baby pictures on it, although hers was nothing compared to Daniel's. She handed the phone to Marc who scrolled through them with Amanda looking over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, he's not hideous." Marc said with a faux shock.

"He looks almost exactly like Daniel did when he was a baby, except he has my eyes."

"I totally see that." Amanda said taking the phone from Marc. After a few seconds Betty noticed Marc was staring at her stomach.

"Do you wanna feel the baby kick?" she asked him.

"Oh god no, I just can't believe that I have to look at visual proof that you and Daniel do things.  
"Ask her how it is because she wouldn't tell me anything, hey Betty completely unrelated what folder has all your dirty pictures?"

"Amanda I don't have any dirty pictures and for the last time I'm not talking to you about my sex life."

"Well what else is there?" Amanda said giving Betty back her phone.

"How about my new house, or my baby, or my old job back in London?"

"No all that's boring I wanna talk about you and Daniel." Amanda said hopping up on Marc's desk.

"Okay it's been great visiting guys but I have to go meet Daniel on the executive floor. Now that I'm back in New York I'm sure we'll have a lot more of these little visits" Betty said as she got up and headed out. Apparently her tolerance level for Marc and Amanda had gotten low. As she was heading to the elevator she almost collided with none other than Wilhelmina Slater herself.

"Oh hi Wilhelmina."  
"Betty? Is that you? Well I guess London does agree with some people."

"Thank you."

"I'd ask how you are but ever since Daniel left I've been busier than usual. I can see that you're still not a fan of regular exercise."

"What is with everyone, I am pregnant! It's like you've never seen a pregnant woman in all of your lives."  
"Calm down, I don't need you giving birth all over my shoes. Congratulations I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother."

"Well actually," Betty started to say but Wilhelmina was gone before she could finish. Betty decided she just wanted to find Daniel and go to lunch. Mode was a part of her past and she realized the best part of her experience at Mode she woke up next to every morning. Betty made her way to the elevator when Amanda caught up with her.

"Betty wait, I'm sorry I was just kidding."

"I know Amanda."

"I miss having you around and I just want to be friends again."

"We never stopped being friends."

"We kind of did, I mean you never call or write. You talk to Marc every couple of months but not me. I guess I just wanted to talk about the one thing we finally have in common so we could be better friends."

"I'm sorry Amanda you're right. Do you wanna walk with me to the elevator?"  
"Sure, so how is your work/home husband/lover?"  
"Actually Daniel and I aren't married."

"Really? But that breaks all the rules, its first comes love then comes marriage then comes little Betty in the baby carriage."

"Well we have talked about it, two years ago. I guess our lives just got so hectic we never got around to it."

"But isn't that the point, to get married and have someone commit to you for all eternity and stuff like that."

"That's what I thought, but Daniel and I are really happy and we don't need a piece of paper to prove that. Not that I wouldn't like to have it, I just want it for the right reasons."

"Well get a move on skinny bitch cause I look great in a bridesmaid dress." Amanda said as she shoved Betty into the opening elevator and blew her kiss. As Betty made her way up to the executive floor she thought about what Amanda had said. Maybe she and Daniel did need to get a move on with getting married. Betty knew she was ready; the only question was, is he?

Betty got out on the executive floor and headed for the office. She saw Daniel standing alone looking out the window.

"Hey, you ready?" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." Daniel said looking into her eyes. He put his arm around her and they made their way downstairs.

"How did everything go, what papers did you have to sign?"

"Okay I didn't want to tell you but I was making up my will."

"You're will? Daniel is something wrong, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just thought that with Oliver and another on the way I need to make sure my family is taken care of, just in case."

"Okay, just don't go anywhere yet." Betty said wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Daniel said kissing the top of her head.

Betty knew that whether they had the piece of paper or not Daniel would always be there for her. Besides they already had a piece of paper connecting them for life, their son's birth certificate; and when Evan Archer Meade was born they had two. Betty didn't care when the next one came, she just needed Daniel, and Daniel just needed her.


	10. Chapter 10 - This Is 40

A Love That Will Last - Chapter 10

As Betty made her way to the hospital, horrible images still flashing through her mind, she began to wonder if there was any way she could've prevented this. She thought back to all the warning signs she had missed, the changes in Daniel over the past few weeks. She tried to make sense of it all, and thought back to the day it all began, the day she and Daniel took their two boys to the park.

It was a beautiful sunny winters day in New York City, brisk and cold, but still beautiful. So Betty and Daniel decided to take Oliver and Evan to the park seeing that it was so nice out and after Betty made sure they were bundled up tight they were on their way out. Evan being only one and a half years old couldn't do much but three year old Oliver was running around playing everywhere with Daniel right behind him. Betty took Evan to the swings and as she was swinging him Oliver ran straight into her legs followed by a hunched over Daniel.

"Momma! Momma! Daddy got hurt!" Oliver said pulling her hand towards Daniel.

"I can see that, Ollie why don't you help Evan swing but push him very gently okay?"

"Okay momma." Oliver said as he kept his baby brother occupied. Betty took a step away to talk to Daniel.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, its nothing. I was just playing airplane with Oliver and my back locked up." Daniel said leaning on the bars of the swing, trying to straighten his back.

"Do you need me to massage it for you?" Betty said.

"No I'm fine." he said returning to normal. "See, it must be the cold. I mean I've never locked up before when we play airplane right Ollie."

"Right Daddy!" Oliver said, stopping and walking over to his father.

"Well just be careful, maybe take it easy. You're not in your twenties anymore."

"Yeah but I'm not old either. Come on Ollie." Daniel said lifting him up in the air, "Where were we off to?"

"Japan!" Oliver screamed as Daniel ran off with him.

This wouldn't be the last time Daniel got touchy when the subject of age came up.

It happened again a week later when Betty started asking Daniel what he wanted to do for his birthday, seeing as the big milestone was just around the corner.

"I just don't see why we need to make a big deal, it's just another birthday." Daniel said one night as he and Betty were having some coffee in their kitchen after putting the boys to bed.

"Daniel its not just any birthday, you're gonna be 40. The big 4-0, don't you wanna celebrate that with all the people who love you?"

"No I don't, it's just a number and honestly I think it's stupid. I don't feel 40 and I certainly don't look 40!"

"Oh I know what this is about." Betty said getting some cookies out of the jar on the counter.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, this is about what that lame hipster dad said to you at Oliver's day care isn't it?"

"No it's not. But really how could he think I was Oliver's grandpa. It's not my fault he had his first kid at 12."

"Daniel I turned 30 like a big girl and now you have to do the same." Betty said placing the plate of cookies between them.

"30? At 30 I was the coolest, hottest guy. I went to all the best clubs and slept with … well that's not my point. My point is that I'm still cool and hip, no matter what age I am." Daniel said taking a bite of his cookie.

"Sure you are honey, look I just want to throw a birthday party for the man I love, is that too much to ask? I promise it will be the sickest, coolest, hippest party ever." Betty said coming up from behind Daniel, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright you can throw me a party; if you wear that dress you wore for your 30th birthday dinner." Daniel said turning around in his chair

"I think that can be arranged." Betty said leaning over seductively

"And if we can invite some of those models I use to 'party' with?"

"Seriously?" Betty said walking away taking the plate of cookies with her.

"Oh come on I was kidding, come back with the cookies."

After that conversation Daniel started doing small but weird things that Betty thought nothing of. First he came back from work sporting a too tight leather jacket that was meant to look sexy but really just looked like he couldn't bend his arms, which he couldn't. Then he started showing Betty stupid videos on the computer of 'epic fails' which was code for idiot guys doing idiot things. The last straw was right before his birthday when he came home early from work and told Betty he had a surprise for her downstairs. Betty followed Daniel and when they got downstairs he covered her eyes before revealing the surprise.

"Ready?"

"Yes Daniel, what's the big surprise?"

"This." Daniel said removing his hands.

Betty didn't see anything except for the cars on their block and a red and black motorbike that looked a little out of place.

"What am I suppose to be looking at? Oh did they finally sell the house across the street? Please tell me they're gonna knock it down because that thing is an eyesore."

"No Betty, it's the motorcycle. I bought the motorcycle." Daniel said walking over to the red and black death machine.

"Oh, wow. Really?"

"Yeah, okay now picture it. Me and you hopping on this baby and riding off wherever we want. Wind in our hair and everybody getting jealous of us and our cool new ride." Daniel said getting on the bike and patting the seat behind him. Betty reluctantly got on and although they weren't even moving she felt uneasy. She got off and walked up onto the sidewalk.

"Daniel, I'm not so sure about this." and just as Betty was about to read him the riot act, Daniel got off the bike and came over to her.

"Look I know this looks like a big mistake, but it's not. Betty I got this bike for us. I know this is gonna sound stupid but when I walked past it and saw it sitting in a used car lot I couldn't help but feel that it was underappreciated. I mean it's not a big black Harley but it still represents what a bike stands for, freedom." Betty knew she should say something and talk him out of it but she saw something in Daniel's eyes that she hadn't seen for a while now, she saw a passionate fire and she knew she couldn't take that away from him, not while he was so down about his birthday.

"You wanna take it for a spin around the block?" he asked, handing her a helmet, and despite her better judgment she nodded yes. For a moment she convinced herself that everything would be fine, and then Daniel's birthday rolled around.

The day had started off great, Betty and the boys surprised Daniel with breakfast in bed and presents that the boys had picked out especially for their dad. Then they spent the whole day together as a family, which was a perfect day on its own. Betty had the special dress Daniel requested she wear, along with some sexy surprises for after the party. Claire had insisted on hosting the event, loving the idea of celebrating Daniel's big birthday in his childhood home and everyone was invited. Finally it was time to leave for the party, the babysitter came and was giving the boys their baths so that Betty and Daniel could leave without them making a fuss. Daniel was waiting downstairs for Betty and when he saw her it took his breath away, even after being together for almost 5 years. The dress was just how he remembered it, a beautiful shiny golden colored party dress that fell just to her knee and swayed in a way when she walked that made her look like a princess, his princess. She had her hair up with one rebellious strand framing her face.

"Okay birthday boy, you ready? What? Am I wearing too much make-up?" she asked as descended the final step.

"No, you look incredible."

"Why thank you, now let's go the town car should be here by now."

"Actually I was thinking we could go on the bike?"

"Are you sure that's the best idea? I mean we are all dressed up."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides it's my birthday and you can't argue with the birthday boy."

"No I guess you can't." Betty said as Daniel helped her with her coat.

When they arrived at the party, Betty hopped off the bike thankful to still have her life. She loved Daniel but the minute his birthday was over she was going to push that bike off a cliff. Her hair managed to stay intact somehow, a small miracle on its own. They went inside and were greeted by all of their friends and family.

"There he is, the birthday boy and of course his better half." Claire Meade said as she welcomed the couple.

"Betty you look absolutely lovely." Claire said giving Betty a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Meade."

"Now I told you to call me Claire, or Mom. I mean we are practically family; now you two just need to make it official."

"Okay Mom, that's enough cocktails for you." Daniel said as he greeted his mother."

"Happy Birthday my baby boy. Oh and Daniel I meant to ask, is that you're motorcycle out there?"

"Why yes it is." Daniel said beaming with pride.

"Don't take this the wrong way darling, but aren't you a little old to own a motorcycle?"

"No I don't think so."

"You know it's so funny, you're father went through a similar thing when he had his mid life crisis."

"Mom stop, okay I am not having a mid life crisis. I just bought the motorcycle because I like it. Now if you'll excuse me I have guests to see." Daniel said walking away from Betty and his mother.

"You let him buy that thing and then rode with him here on it, Betty I'm shocked."

"I know it just makes him so happy. He's been really stressed out lately about his birthday and his age."

"Well darling I know you want to keep him happy, but part of loving someone means saving them from themselves. You use to be very good at that what happened."

"Nothing happened, I guess after we almost broke up I started trusting his judgment about things. He doesn't get it wrong all the time."

"True but if you don't save him from himself you might just end up losing him one way or the other and I'm not talking about a break up." Claire said before walking over to get another martini, leaving Betty alone with her thoughts.

As the party wore on Betty could see Daniel wasn't enjoying himself. If you asked her he was acting like a big 40 year old baby. She mingled for a while but couldn't watch as Daniel took out his phone and started showing the videos again. Finally Betty had enough and marched over to Daniel and took his phone.

"Betty, what are you doing?"

"Daniel this has to stop, no one wants to watch these stupid 'epic fail' videos."

"Of course they do, they're hysterical everyone thinks so."

"No Daniel, they don't. Just you do and those idiot interns at your job."

"I'm confused here, you said that you liked them, you laughed when I showed them to you."

"I laughed because I knew you liked them and I didn't want to hurt your feelings but now enough is enough."

"Something tells me this isn't about just the videos."

"Excuse us." Betty said dragging Daniel away from the party and into one of the unoccupied rooms.

"Okay go on, say it." Daniel said once they were alone.

"I hate the bike." Betty started

"I knew it!" Daniel retorted

"I hate the bike, I hate the videos and I hate that stupid leather jacket that you think makes you look so cool. What, it makes you look cool because you cant move your arms? Most of all I hate this person you're turning into."

"I'm not turning into anything, Betty I'm still me. What just because I have some new clothes and hobbies and interests."

"No Daniel it's not just that. I don't even recognize you. Where's the guy I fell in love with, the guy who flew across an ocean to be with me. The amazing man who I've admired and adored all these years. It's like you freaking out about your age means all of a sudden you throw him out the window and trade him in for some poser."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you are going through some mid life crisis Daniel, and I didn't want to say anything before because I was afraid but you know what I'm more afraid of you losing who you are or killing yourself on that damn motorcycle. So I'm gonna say what I should've said when this all started. Cut. It. Out. We all have to get older at some point and I'm happy that you feel younger than you are, really I do. But you don't have to prove it to yourself or anyone. Just accept it and enjoy the life that you have, you don't have to compete with twenty something year old guys who honestly have a worse life than you. You have two boys that worship you and family and friends who care about you and you have me. Daniel you will always have me, and I'm here to help you through this if you just let me."

"If that's the way you feel then maybe I should just go."

"Daniel,"

"No if this is how you feel, and I'm so unwanted then maybe it's for the best. You know I use to think you knew me better than I knew myself. Maybe you did, but now you couldn't be more wrong about me." Daniel said storming out of the room. Betty hesitated for a second before following him and calling out his name.

"Daniel! Daniel wait come back." Betty said chasing him outside. He ignored her and drove away on his motorcycle into the darkness. Betty couldn't breath; she felt such a mix of emotions she didn't know which to respond to first. She turned around to head back inside and saw that an audience had followed them out.

"Okay everyone, nothing to see here. The birthday boy just went out for some fresh air, let's go back inside and enjoy the party." Claire said ushering everyone back in, except for Betty's family who joined her in the driveway.

"What was that all about?" Hilda asked her sister.

"I don't know, he's going through something and I don't know how to help him." Betty said as they turned around to go back inside.

"No, wait." Betty said stopping midway up the stairs.

"What is it Mija?" Ignacio asked.

"Papi, I need to borrow your car. I have to go after him." Betty said. Ignacio handed her the keys from his pocket and a minute later Betty was out on the road looking for Daniel. She headed back towards the city as her headlights noticed a familiar looking motorcycle lying in the road.

"No, no, no, no, no." Betty repeated to herself as she pulled the car over and got out. Her fears were confirmed when she saw Daniel lying in the road a few feet away from his bike.

"Daniel!" Betty screamed in a blood curdling tone as she ran towards him. Everything that happened after that was all a blur. She remembered taking Daniel's head in her lap, not caring about all the blood. She could barely see through all the tears but soon she saw another set of headlights behind her, apparently her family had taken two cars. After that she remembers the flashing lights of the ambulance, and all Betty remembers is being rushed in the back of an ambulance, staring at Daniel's limp body the whole time not even blinking.

And now she was sitting out in the waiting room due to the fact that because she wasn't technically family she couldn't even see him. It seemed like forever before the doctor came out.

"Ms. Suarez." he said.

"Where is he? Where's Daniel?"

"He's just down the hall - wait Ms. Suarez." the doctor called to her but she was already halfway to the room. She ran in and was surprised to see Daniel was awake, sitting up on the hospital bed with his leg in a cast, his arm also in a sling, and bandages wrapped around his head.

"Hey." he said to her in a weak voice as she walked slowly in the room.

"Hey, you're awake? I thought..."

"Turned out I looked worse than I was, I just have a concussion and some lacerations on my head; that's what all the blood was about. The broken arm and leg were just the cherry on top."

Betty wanted to be mad, but when she saw that he was okay, for the most part, she was too relieved to do anything other than run over to the bed and fling herself over his good side.

"Oh thank god. Daniel I was so worried, do you remember anything?"

"Well I remember I was riding when this big truck came and I swerved because the road was so narrow, I thought I was gonna hit it. Instead I tilted my bike over and it fell on me before I flew off it rolling just a few feet away. My helmet practically snapped in two, I guess that's what I get for taking a free helmet with the bike huh?" Daniel tried to joke.

"This isn't funny Daniel. You could've been killed."

"I know."

"You know? Then what the hell are you making jokes for? You might've been the one in the accident but I feel like I almost died. You get that what happens to you happens to me right? Because that's what it means to love someone as much as I love you."

"Betty I'm so sorry, and not just about this. You were right before, I am going through something. I guess I just was living in the happy delusion that I wasn't, but like always you were there saving my life. Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Well it's been 10 years and I'm still here, ask me again in another 10. I'm just really glad you're okay. And I'm sorry for blowing up at you the way I did, I had just been holding it in for a while."

"I get it and I plan to fully make it up to you. Do me a favor, in the bag of my belongings over there, there's something in my wallet that I need. Would you get it for me please?"

"Okay." Betty said as she did what Daniel asked. She got the wallet out of the bag and brought it over to him.

"Here." she said handing it to him.

"Open it." he said looking at her like he was trying to see right through her.

She opened the wallet and gasped at what she saw. In between the crisp bills and credit cards was a beautiful diamond ring that Betty hadn't seen in years. She picked it out of the wallet and inspected it before asking,

"My mothers ring? How?"

"You're dad gave it to me after his wedding to Elena four years ago. He told me that you thought it was buried with your mother, but when she was sick in the hospital she gave it to him and told him to hold it for you. To give it to the man who loves you as much as he loved her and I was honored when he gave it to me."  
"Daniel, I …"

"I took it and got the setting redone. I had them make it a little bigger with your mother's original diamond still in the center; I mean I had to make it worthy of the woman who would be wearing it. I've been carrying that ring in my wallet ever since. I had it all planned out, there was gonna be rose petals and candles, everything the whole nine yards. I was gonna have your family be there, I was gonna get down on one knee. Now that's all shot to hell but I don't care." Daniel said taking the ring from Betty's hand. "Betty Suarez, you amaze me, you have ever since the first day I met you. You fill my life with joy and happiness and warmth and love and I want to spend the rest of our lives together doing the same for you. I know it's a little late but, will you marry me?"

Betty looked at Daniel all battered and bruised, and although she was speechless her love for the man before her found the word that seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"Yes." Betty said as she extended her hand to Daniel and he slid the ring on her finger, taking her hand and kissing it before bringing it to his face. Betty then cupped his cheek and leaned in, not kissing him at first but instead just pressing her forehead to his. Neither one of them believed that a kiss could fully represent what they were both feeling in that moment but they gave it a try anyway. Betty gently pressed her lips to his, feeling that familiar rush but also feeling the relief of her anger, the fear in her sadness, the explosion of her joy and an overall sense of something she couldn't describe any other way than to call it love. It was finally their time and what a time it would be now that they both knew that theirs was a love that will last.


	11. Bonus Chapter - The Wedding

***Disclaimer: I do not own "Ugly Betty" or any song lyrics used***

 ** It's A Nice Day For A Detty Wedding **

As the sunlight streamed in through the window Betty Suarez slowly opened her eyes and stretched her hands above her head. After a good yawn a smile darned her face because today was the last day she would be Betty Suarez.

"Today's my wedding day!"

Betty screamed at the top of her lungs as she got up and started jumping up and down on her bed. Since she had the whole house to herself Betty didn't hold back, the boys were with her father in Queens and Daniel was staying at the hotel where their wedding would be taking place. Speaking of the wedding as Betty glanced at the clock she realized she had to start getting ready. T-minus three hours till her wedding to the love of her life, her best friend Daniel Meade. Mrs. Betty Suarez-Meade, she loved the sound of that.

Hilda came over to do her hair and Christina, who flew in all the way from Scotland, was laying out her dress and shoes. The planning had gone pretty smoothly, but of course Betty had her wedding planned out since she was a little girl, but it was the dress that was the real piece de la resistance. It was a tea length white satin dress that had cap sleeves, a square neckline and a silk tulle that covered the ball gown skirt and made up a matching veil. It was classic, sweet and one of a kind and so very Betty. When she put it on she felt like a princess, which is exactly how Daniel made her feel every day.

"So are you nervous?" Hilda asked as she fixed Betty's veil into her up-do.

"No." Betty replied with a smile.

"Not even a little?" Christina chimed in as she hemmed Betty's skirt one last time making it perfect.

"No, you guys I'm marrying Daniel. I know him, I trust him, and I have children with him so I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that I'm marrying my soul mate today. What I am worried about however is that I'm going to be late for my own wedding."

"Okay okay, no need to get all huffy. You're done let's go." Hilda said adjusting the veil one last time.

"Guys, I'm getting married today." Betty said as she pulled her girls in for a group hug right as the doorbell buzzed.

"Okay, that's the limo." Betty said checking that her make-up wasn't running due to her emotional tear up.

"No tears, the last thing we need is to show up looking like raccoons." Christina said as she and Hilda did the same.

After making sure they all looked picture perfect they put on their coats and they were off.

* * *

One thing Betty and Daniel agreed on is that they loved the idea of getting married winter time in New York City. It brought both of them back to the first time they really connected as they watched the city from across the river. So when they found a hotel that had a ballroom with a wall made completely of glass they knew that there was no better place for them to get married. They would say their vows with the winter wonderland right behind them setting the scene. It was literally a white wedding. White roses, white satin bows on the white chairs, and a white isle that lead to the alter where a white canopy waited for the bride and groom. Soon the guests started arriving, all of Betty and Daniel's family and friends including Marc and Amanda and even Wilhelmina came with a recently released Conner Owens. Betty was waiting in the dressing room when Justin came in.

"Oh my god, Aunt Betty you look stunning."

"Thank you, so tell me how's my groom?"

"He's fine, greeting guests and pacing waiting for you."

"And what about Oliver and Evan?"

"They're with Mrs. Meade. Hey I guess in a few minutes she won't be the only Mrs. Meade anymore."

"Nope, please someone tell me its time for me to go marry the man I love." Betty said looking up to the heavens and just like magic Christina came in,

"It's time, Daniel's waiting at the alter and everyone is in their seats. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for years." Betty said as she charged out of the room and towards the big doors that led to the ballroom.

The doors opened and Oliver, the ring bearer, went first making Betty a very proud mother. Then little Rosie, the flower girl, went next followed by Christina and Hilda. Finally it was Betty's turn, she linked arms with her father as the music changed and they started walking. Betty only noticed how beautiful everything looked for a second before her eyes met Daniel's at the end of the alter; he was giving her the look of complete and total love he always gave her.

"Mija?"

"Yes Papi?"

"I know you're excited but could you slow down? If you keep up at this pace you'll be dragging me down the isle."

Betty didn't realize how fast she had been walking, but she didn't want to wait another second. Finally they reached the alter and Ignacio gave Betty to Daniel, when in all reality he did that years ago when she first started working at Mode.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Daniel Meade and Beatriz Suarez in holy matrimony but not just that, no we are here to celebrate their love for one another as well. Love is something that seems to be all too rare in this day and age, but a true love, a love built on friendship, trust and honor seems to be even rarer. Which is why whenever possible we must pay tribute to such a miraculous occurrence and that is exactly what you are all here to witness. True love in its purest form. Now Daniel and Beatriz will recite their own vows. Daniel would you like to begin?" The reverent said as he gestured to Daniel.

Daniel turned and looked right into Betty's eyes before speaking.

"You would think after being together all this time your writer's pros would have rubbed off on me. I wanted to express how much I love you in just the right way but every time I came up with something I felt like it wasn't enough. Betty no amount of words or measure of time would ever be enough not only to pay you back for a decade of love and support and friendship that you have given me but also would never be enough to give you what you truly deserve which most days I can't even believe is me. You are a wonderful mother to my children and my better half, you always have been. I guess now we're just finally making it official. I love you and I don't need anything else in this world as long as I have you by my side, as a part of my soul, and the keeper of my heart. Today I vow my life to you." By the time Daniel finished everyone was in tears, including Betty.

"And now you Betty." The reverend said waking her from her daze.

"Oh right sorry, Daniel that was beautiful. I wouldn't have changed one word and for those who know how much I love editing anything I can get my hands on that you write they know that's a pretty big deal. But do you know why I love editing you, it's because I admire you so much, I always have and the greatest moment in my life is when you gave me a chance to be something more than just 'Ugly Betty' which up until that point not many people in my life had. Our story together has had a lot of ups and downs and twists and turns but one thing has always remained constant, we have always been there for each other and I know in my heart that will never change. You told me that the moment you knew you were in love with me was at Hilda and Bobby's wedding when she was giving her speech about the true meaning of love. But I don't think I ever told you when I knew I loved you. It was when we shared our first kiss on the steps in front of my old apartment in London. It only took an instant and I just knew. And every kiss since then has made me fall more and more in love with you. You are my best friend, an amazing father to our sons, the one who makes me feel whole and without you, I don't even want to think about it. You are the only person in the whole world I trust to protect my heart and ignite my soul. I love you and today I vow my life to you." Betty said, with not a dry eye in the house.

"May we have the rings please? Daniel take the ring and repeat after me. I Daniel Meade,  
"I Daniel Meade,"

"Take thee Beatriz,"

"Take thee Betty," Daniel said with a wink.

"To be my wife in the eyes of god for the rest of my days."

"To be my wife in the eyes of god for the rest of my days."

"Now place the ring on her finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed." Daniel said sliding the silver band onto Betty's finger joining her mother's ring.

"Now Beatriz say I Beatriz Suarez."

"I Betty Suarez,"

"Take thee Daniel Meade,"

"Take thee Daniel Meade,"

"To be my husband in the eyes of god for the rest of my days."

"To be my husband in the eyes of god for the rest of my days."

"Place the ring on his finger and say 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee finally wed." Betty said sliding the ring onto Daniel's finger right where it belonged.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Betty and Daniel didn't need to hear any more than that, within seconds they were engrossed in a kiss that put all other kisses in the history of the world to shame, or at least they thought so.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen please join me in welcoming for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Meade." Hilda announced as Betty and Daniel made their way into the remodeled ballroom that now hosted tables and a buffet as well as a large dance floor.

"And now they will share their first dance as husband and wife." Hilda said as Betty and Daniel walked out to the middle of the dance floor. Betty couldn't wait to see what song Daniel had picked for them to dance to at their wedding, he had wanted to surprise her and Betty couldn't keep the smile off her face when she heard a very familiar tune come out of the speakers.

 _They say we're young and we don't know_

 _We won't find out until we grow_

 _Well I don't know if all that's true_

 _'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

"We sounded better." Betty said as she threw her head back and laughed fondly remembering their first 'date' where they sang karaoke to this song for discount pizza. How long ago that seemed now but neither of them would've traded that night for the world.

 _Babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _They say our love won't pay the rent_

 _Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

 _I guess that's so, we don't have a plot_

 _But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

 _Babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got flowers in the spring_

 _I got you to wear my ring_

 _And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

 _And if I get scared, you're always around_

 _Don't let them say your hair's too long_

 _'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

 _Then put your little hand in mine_

 _There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

 _Babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you to hold my hand_

 _I got you to understand_

 _I got you to walk with me_

 _I got you to talk with me_

 _I got you to kiss goodnight_

 _I got you to hold me tight_

 _I got you, I won't let go_

 _I got you to love me so_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

Daniel and Betty sang along as the song faded into the applause and cheering of all of their loved ones. And as they stood there basking in the glow, Daniel and Betty both knew that although their dance might be done, they certainly weren't anywhere near the end.


End file.
